L'Ennemi
by SamaraXX
Summary: Slash HP/LV. Harry se retrouve bien malgré lui en 1944 à Poudlard avec sa Némésis. Il pense pouvoir dompter l'Ennemi jusqu'à le vaincre mais c'est sous-estimer Tom qui est bien décidé à percer les secrets du nouveau venu. REMANIEMENT.
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre : **L'Ennemi

**Auteur : **SamaraXX

**Pairings : **HP/LV

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à J.K Rowling mais l'histoire est de moi et moi seule.

**Rating : **M

**Genre : **Romance, Angst

**Spoilers : **Les six premiers tomes.

**Warnings : **Slash, lemons, retour dans le passé.

* * *

**Les dialogues en gras sont en fourchelang. **

**Note : **Salut ! Je remanie cette fic car le proloque était - il faut bien l'avouer - à chier et qu'il ne correspondait plus du tout à ce que je voulais faire. Donc, en réalité, l'histoire de vampire qui aurait dû faire l'objet d'une suite ne fera plus du tout partie de cette fic. A présent, le sujet principale c'est le voyage temporel et basta.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**1er Chapitre : **

_Tout ça a commencé le 10 août 1997…_

Ou en tout cas, il me semble… Je passais alors l'été chez mon "cher" ami Ronald Weasley. La vieille bâtisse branlante qu'était le Terrier n'avait pas changé depuis l'année précédente. Toujours aussi délabrée et piteuse. Mais je dois dire qu'en ce temps-là, je la trouvais encore charmante, chaleureuse et satisfaisante. Cela était sûrement dû à la perpétuelle comparaison que je faisais avec le placard à balai qui avait été ma chambre pendant plus de 16 ans… Mais cette année-là, j'étais enfin émancipé de mon oncle et de ma tante et rien ne pouvait m'être plus agréable.

Pourquoi le 10 août ? C'est une date qui a que très peu d'importances à mes yeux aujourd'hui, par rapport à celle qui vint deux jours plus tard et tous les jours qui suivirent, mais je pense que je commençai à changer à partir de cette date. En ce temps-là, ce jour fut un des pires de ma vie… Je pense souvent que j'avais eu une réaction égoïste et jalouse qui ne me caractérisait pas. Ce jour-là mes meilleurs amis Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger s'étaient enfin mis ensembles. Le plus étonnant était que je me doutais de leur attirance depuis au moins deux ans, mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait si douloureux… Dans mon esprit encore fortement ombragé de la présence du Bien et de l'amour (que j'ai toujours à outre mesure), j'avais pensé que rien ne changerait dans nos relations. Quel idiot ai-je pu être de croire pareil comte de fée ! Le jour même de ce mois ensoleillé d'été, ma vie fut davantage terne qu'elle ne l'était déjà… Mes meilleurs amis n'eurent dieu que pour leur autre moitié et ne me parlèrent presque plus, il fallait dire que leur activité principale qui était le léchage de babines mutuel ne les aidait pas à former des phrases plus distinctes que "Plus tard", "occupés" ou "Harry !". Bon, je l'avoue peut-être n'étais-je pas suffisamment conscient de la passion des débuts d'une relation amoureuse mais il fallait dire qu'avec mes deux seules et uniques expériences amoureuses je ne pouvais pas connaître les effets secondaires de cette maladie qu'on appelle amour.

Je ressentais encore une profonde affection pour la plus jeune des Weasley, j'avais l'habitude de mettre le mot 'amour' sur ce sentiment que j'éprouvais pour elle, mais je sais aujourd'hui qu'il n'en était rien… Cette fille fut la seule et unique personne qui valut la peine que je rencontre pendant toutes ces années. C'est la seule dont je n'ai rien à regretter…Il est vrai que sa franchise et son fort caractère m'ont toujours fortement impressionnés. L'important était que pour l'instant, je voyais mes amis me délaisser tristement. Je passais désormais plus de temps avec les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qui semblaient bien incapables de reformer un semblant de groupe soudé depuis la trahison de Severus Snape et la mort de Dumbledore, je ne pouvais que regarder tristement la pauvre image piteuse que formait le camp adverse de Voldemort…

En ce temps-là, ma haine pour lui était la seule chose qui me donnait l'envie farouche de vivre, vivre pour vaincre, vaincre pour gagner, gagner pour vivre. Tremblante équation qu'était la mienne et qui ne reposait que sur la haine… Une haine qui était bien trop étrange pour ne pas sombrer dans une autre forme de passion.

Deux jours plus tard, je devais fêter le mariage tant attendu de Fleur et Bill, je fus bien heureux de passer une journée festive avec ma famille d'adoption. Je croyais que cela serait joyeux, grandiose et merveilleux. Et pourtant, je dus encore faire face à la triste réalité que ma vie était un cauchemar vivant qui entachait la vie des autres. Tout avait bien commencé mis à part que la moitié de la mondanité sorcière avait été invitée, à mon plus grand malheur… Je fus présenté à des grands sorciers dont les noms m'échappaient sourdement, des gens et des admirateurs me posaient des questions très gênantes. Par exemple, je me souviens d'une qui était récurrente et qui me faisait bien rire : Te souviens-tu de la façon dont tes parents sont morts ? Et là je leur rétorquais que je n'avais qu'un an quand le drame avait eu lieu, ils prenaient alors un air effaré et une intéressante teinte rouge avant de s'enfuir. Ce fut également pendant ces vacances que je découvris mon imposante faculté à jouer avec les gens. Je me rendis compte que depuis la mort de Dumbledore, les gens, les ministres et les journalistes voulaient tous me rencontrer. Dumbledore prenait tellement à coeur mes intérêts et mon bien-être qu'il était allé jusqu'à empêcher les vermines de me rencontrer. C'était un bel acte de sa part… Malheureusement, j'appris bien tôt à jouer avec les gens et à les tromper comme jamais. Et ce mariage fut le début de ce manège… En fait, il me semble que l'ennui général qui m'avait pris m'avait incité à adopter ce jeu et j'y pris étonnamment goût.

Comme je disais, le mariage commençait bien… Ron et Hermione étaient toujours dans un coin accrochés par les lèvres, il faut dire qu'ils avaient plus de deux ans à rattraper les pauvres. A ce rythme-là, il n'allait pas tarder à la mettre enceinte ! Quelle ironie que je pensai ça à ce moment-là.

Le cynisme avec lequel je raconte mon histoire n'était pas présent dans mes pensées en ce temps-là, ce fut l'année qui suivit qui me forgea cynique et ironique. Le vin d'honneur finissait et j'étais d'ores et déjà un peu ivre. Plus tard, assis à la table et écoutant les conversations tristement banales de la famille Weasley, je ne fis que me rendre compte que ce sentiment d'ennui ne m'avait jamais quitté depuis mon retour de chez les Dursley. J'étais triste d'arriver à cette conclusion terriblement gênante que je n'étais plus à ma place parmi les rouquins. Aujourd'hui, je regrette juste de ne pas m'en être rendu compte plus tôt…

Je finissais mon dessert, les yeux dans le vide et la tête remplie de pensées les plus abjectes les une que les autres… A partir de septembre, je devais aller à la recherche des horcruxes. J'ignorais que cette quête allait se transformer en quelque chose de bien plus excitant…

Mais cela commença bien avant septembre, ce 12 août fut terriblement exquis. Bien sûr par sur le moment, en ce temps-là je fus terrifié et révulsé. Une attaque eut lieu… Formidable, extraordinaire, si horrible et surprenante. Alors que je finissais lentement et sans envie mon beau gâteau appelé forêt noire, j'entendis un lourd silence et un vent de panique souffler sur la salle. Il ne fallut que peu de temps avant que ce relatif silence se transforme en un véritable cri de panique. Je me retournai et découvrit une foule de mangemorts s'abattre sur la salle, un énorme nuage suintant la magie noire. J'étais estomaqué, je voulais bouger mes jambes mais celles-ci étaient fixées au sol de la salle, je me réveillai à cause de la foule de gens qui me bousculaient pour sortir du piège des mangemorts.

Ron – qui avait temporairement lâché les lèvres de sa petite amie – m'empoigna pour me faire sortir, mais je le forçai à me lâcher. Devant moi, au milieu des mangemorts se tenait l'homme de ma vie. Ha. Heu…Oui… Non, en ce temps-là il s'agissait de l'homme de ma vie au sens qu'il régissait ma vie, c'était l'homme qui avait tout chamboulé, peut-être l'homme le plus important de ma vie… Ce n'est que plus tard qu'il devint l'homme de ma vie au sens où on pourrait l'entendre.

Il était abject, affreux… Je suis désolé de devoir l'avouer mais Lord Voldemort n'était certainement pas le Mister England, loin de là. En revanche, il aurait pu aisément poser sa candidature pour les producteurs de masque d'Halloween. Sa peau blanche comme de la craie, ses traits saillants rappelant peut-être un passé plus glorieux, et ses yeux…Autour de moi tout le monde les haïssait, ses yeux effrontément posés sur moi. C'est vrai que ses prunelles rouges pouvaient paraître affreuses voire démoniaques. Mais… Secrètement… J'avais toujours été fasciné par l'intensité douloureuse de ces iris de feu. Ca faisait penser à du sang, mais surtout ces yeux-là avaient un drôle sous-entendu de péché originel. La luxure. Mon préféré.

Il m'a regardé sans gêne pendant près de deux minutes, et ses mangemorts se tenaient immobiles retenus dans un flux temporel qui n'appartenait qu'à moi et **lui**. Sans savoir pourquoi, Lord Voldemort détourna les yeux et s'occupa d'autres piégés tel que moi. Je regardai autour de moi, et vis avec effarement que tous les gens qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de s'enfuir étaient mort… Et moi… J'étais toujours vivant. Pourquoi ne m'en étais-je pas rendu compte ? Je n'avais rien fait pour les sauver, rien du tout, pas un geste. Je ne m'en étais même pas aperçu. J'ignorais ce qu'avait produit Lord Voldemort. J'ignorais où ma tête avait erré pendant ces minutes extraordinaires où il avait exécuté toutes ces pauvres victimes. Mais surtout et ce fut pour moi le plus intriguant et le plus incompréhensible… J'ignorais pourquoi Lord Voldemort m'avait épargné.

Je m'aperçus qu'Hermione à l'instar de toute la famille Weasley avait réussi à se sauver par les portes de la cuisine de la salle des fêtes. Ron avait essayé désespéramment de m'emmener vers la sortie, mais d'après lui j'étais resté figé au sol, les yeux dans ceux de Voldemort.

Suite à cette déclaration s'ensuivit de longs moments de méditations sur ce qui s'était passé pendant ces minutes… Je n'avais vu que ses yeux… Il avait vu toute mon âme.

Les vacances s'envolèrent à une vitesse folle, et bientôt il fallut emmener Ginny sur le quai 9 ¾ qui s'en allait encore une année de plus vers l'école la plus merveilleuse qu'il soit. La plus jeune des Weasley était radieuse ce jour-là, bien qu'une lueur de tristesse brillait dans ses yeux quand elle vint me dire au revoir. Je l'enlaçai, et lui promis de la revoir à Noël. Elle acquiesça et s'enfuit dans le Poudlard Express. J'ignore pourquoi, mais j'avais l'impression qu'elle avait déjà une longueur d'avance… Le doute et les incompréhensions suite à l'intervention inattendue de Voldemort n'arrêtaient pas d'envahir ma tête, et pourtant, elle, elle avait déjà tout compris. Je ne serai pas là à Noël.

Je savais également ce que cette date, 1er septembre, signifiait pour moi. Après deux mois de vacances (si on pouvait appeler des vacances le fait d'être enfermé un mois dans une chambre de cinq mètres carré), il était de mon devoir de rechercher les horcruxes dont Dumbledore m'avait parlé au cour de ma sixième année.

Après plusieurs discussions houleuses, et prises de têtes soûlantes, Ron, Hermione et moi arrivâmes à la conclusion que je devais faire la poursuite des horcruxes seul. Le fait est qu'officiellement, Hermione était tombée enceinte… Je ne m'étais pas trompé quant à la "profondeur" de leur relation, et j'avais déjà anticipé à maintes reprises qu'au rythme que s'emballait leur idylle, il ne serait pas surprenant d'y voir telle conséquence à la clé. Ce fut avec une grande joie que j'appris cette nouvelle.

Mais plus tard, la tristesse m'accabla quand, à l'abri de leur regard, je laissais couler ma tristesse. Officiellement la grossesse d'Hermione tombait à pic, mais officieusement je connaissais les raisons de cette décision. Qui voudrait risquer sa vie à rechercher des bouts d'âmes pouvant être cachés sur toute la surface du monde ?

En mon for intérieur, je les comprenais et ne pouvais les blâmer… Moi-même si j'en avais eu le choix… Mais je ne pouvais leur pardonner cette trahison, je croyais pouvoir tout vivre avec eux, mais le fait est qu'à partir du 10 août 1997, ils décidèrent de jouer leur vie tous les deux et je ne faisais plus parti du jeu. Ils grandissaient, et moi je restais au stade de l'enfant qui se bat pour vivre.

XXXXXX

Je devais être un idiot profond lorsque j'eus l'idée saugrenue de rechercher en premier l'horcruxe le plus difficile à trouver, non en fait, cet horcruxe était le plus facile à trouver mais compliqué géographiquement. En effet, j'avais pris la mûre décision dans mon cerveau de Gryffondor impulsif d'aller rechercher Nagini. Rien que ça. L'animal de compagnie et accessoirement serpent de Voldemort. L'ennui était qu'il était obligatoirement "proche" de Voldemort…

C'est pourquoi je dis que je suis un débile profond d'avoir voulu recherché "cet" horcruxe en particulier qui me causa tant de problèmes par la suite ! Je ne sais pas, peut-être était-ce parce que ce regard si particulier que j'avais échangé avec Voldemort m'avait si ébranlé, que je ressentais le besoin de le revoir à nouveau ? Je l'ignore totalement, mais la raison officielle était que je voulais me venger de l'attaque qui avait complètement raté le mariage de Fleur et Bill.

C'est donc avec ma baguette, une bourse de gallions et une valise rétrécie remplie de vêtements dans ma poche que je partis à la recherche de l'horcruxe. La première difficulté fut de trouver l'endroit où vivait Lord Voldemort.

Détail pratique, certes, mais j'avais toujours été intrigué par l'endroit où pouvait bien résider l'homme de ma vie (se référer plus haut pour en voir la définition que je donne à cette expression.) Je dus donc me renseigner au ministère. Maintenant que je savais jouer avec les gens, j'étais bien heureux que Rufus Scrimgeour soit à mes pieds.

Je pris donc le magicobus jusqu'à Londres, laissant mes amis au Terrier. Je faisais cavalier seul, ce qui finalement me convenait mieux et puis si j'avais besoin du cerveau d'Hermione, Hedwige était toujours là pour savoir si j'allais bien. Après plusieurs pétarades et deux chutes dans le bus, j'arrivai enfin à Londres…Le bâtiment du ministère était toujours aussi piteux, je me dépêchai de rentrer dans la cabine téléphonique et attendit les instructions de la voix froide. Après avoir attaché mon nom sur ma chemise, la cabine consentit à descendre vers le sol.

Je passai au moins trente tests pour savoir si je n'étais pas un mage noir en puissance, puis, reconnaissant ma célèbre cicatrice on me laissa entrer. Je fus étonné de voir que le hall du ministère n'avait toujours pas été reconstruit après les exploits de Voldemort et Dumbledore à ma fin de cinquième année. Les dégâts de pierres avaient été enlevés bien-sûr mais la fontaine au centre de l'atrium restait vide de ses statues dégradantes pour la femme et les elfes. J'en fus bienheureux. Je passai rapidement sur les comptoirs de chêne sur la file de droite et attendit que l'une de ses secrétaires peu charmantes m'autorisent à leur parler. Une, enfin se libéra, les yeux profondément rentrés dans ses orbites, le tailleur trop serré, je savais déjà que la femme n'était pas une crème.

"Bonjour" dis-je d'une voix mielleuse et excessivement polie "Je voudrais m'entretenir avec Rufus Scrimgeour, si cela est possible…"

La vieille secrétaire leva ses yeux bleus délavés vers moi avec un air dubitatif puis elle sembla me reconnaître.

"Oh ! Harry Potter, enchantée de vous rencontrer, je m'appelle Brigitte Dika… Oh, ma fille va être verte quand elle va apprendre que j'ai vu Harry Potter, elle accroche des posters de vous dans sa chambre !"

La secrétaire rit doucement, et moi je ne sus que dire. Sa fille avait des posters de moi ? Rien que d'imaginer qu'une fille – peut-être aussi laide que sa mère – me regarde attendrie dans sa chambre, me répugnait. En même temps cela me fit un choc de savoir qu'il y avait des posters de moi. Je n'avais jamais posé pour des photos, moi…

"Oh, et bien c'est très… très flatteur, donc pour mon rendez-vous… ?"

La secrétaire reprit tout son sérieux.

"Oui, bien-sûr mais le Ministre est très occupé, je ne sais pas si…"

Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire, et la secrétaire bafouilla un moment avant de me glisser discrètement.

"Je pense qu'un autographe pourrait beaucoup m'aider à décaler le rendez-vous du ministre des sports et des jeux et vous mettre à sa place…" dit-elle d'une voix tout à fait innocente.

J'eus un sourire crispé. Merlin ce que je détestais les autographes !

"Vous avez un papier et un stylo ?" demandai-je d'une voix étranglée.

Heureusement pour elle que j'avais vraiment besoin de ce rendez-vous ! Elle me tendit son bloc note et le stylo qu'elle avait dans la poche de son chemisier. Je lui fis un sourire et commençai à signer la feuille de papier, cinq minutes plus tard j'étais dans le bureau du Ministre de la Magie.

XXXXXX

Merlin que cet homme était ennuyeux à mourir… Sa chevelure de lion, et sa démarche claudicante ne me poussait pas à le trouver plus attrayant qu'un pantin dans les mains de l'Ordre des Ténèbres. Voldemort en faisait ce qu'il voulait, et c'était assez effrayant de savoir ça quand on était un parfait Gryffondor. Je me souviens que j'étais assez désespéré depuis la mort de Dumbledore. Le ministère ne semblait pas prêt de rebondir.

Leur seul dernier espoir c'était moi…

Et j'étais bien décidé à en profiter, si je voulais trouver l'endroit où vivait l'homme de ma vie.

"Ecoutez Monsieur Potter" fit Scrimgeour, de toute évidence très embêté "Je ne peux pas me permettre de vous donner une telle information…"

Je le regardai d'un air tout à fait surpris, les sourcils levés, la mine presque moqueuse. Je lâchai le stylo que j'avais effrontément volé à la secrétaire et allai le poser devant lui. Puis je posai mes mains sur la lourde table en bois du bureau du ministre et le regardai droit dans les yeux.

"Monsieur le Ministre, arrêtons-là les sous-entendus et avouons tout clairement… Vous avez besoin de moi, j'ai besoin de vous… Voilà où nous en sommes, vous savez très bien que pour vous aider à vous débarrasser de ce monstre qu'est Lord Voldemort, il va bien falloir que vous m'aidiez…"

"Mais vous me demandez une information dont j'ai pris connaissance uniquement par l'avantage qu'apporte d'être Ministre de la Magie… Comprenez Monsieur Potter que vous me mettez dans une situation délicate, cette information provient du Département des Mystères…"

"Je le sais bien, et c'est pour ça que je fais appel à vous pour ça… Comment estimez-vous que je puisse vous aider si je ne sais même pas où réside Voldemort ?" fis-je d'une voix terriblement convaincante.

"Je ne peux pas…" trancha le ministre en déglutissant bruyamment.

"Très bien" répondis-je d'une voix glaciale "Dans ce cas vous ne verrez aucun inconvénient à ce que je raconte les horribles ignominies que vous m'avez fait subir en cinquième année à la Gazette, mais surtout que j'avoue publiquement ce que _je _pense du ministère, et j'en pense pas haut croyez-moi…"

Le Ministre plissa des yeux dangereusement.

"En revanche, si vous me donnez cette putain d'info" dis-je "Je promets d'énoncer tous les bienfaits que vos mensonges donnent à notre société, et je me sacrerai moi-même parfait petit toutou citoyen du monde de la magie !"

Le Ministre de la Magie parut satisfait. Sale roublard, il attendait cette proposition depuis le début, peu l'importait de me donner l'information… Il voulait gagner aussi quelque chose au change. Serpentard, ce vieux Scrimgeour ? Après tout, ça ne voulait plus rien dire, j'étais bien moi-même un Gryffondor et je venais de faire du chantage.

Le vieux lion prit une feuille et écrivit un nom, puis il retourna la feuille vers moi pour que je puisse lire ce fameux nom. On était jamais trop prudent en temps de guerre, peut-être y avait-il un espion ou un auror écoutant à la porte.

_Château de Salazar Serpentard_

_Samara (1)_

_Russie_

Je lançai un regard étonné au Ministre de la Magie. Je fus assez estomaqué de savoir que Lord Voldemort vivait en Russie, je pensais le trouver facilement en Angleterre. J'avais vraiment bien fait de faire un détour vers le Ministère. Je pris le papier et le mit dans ma poche, puis sans un remerciement, sans un regard je tournai les talons. Le Ministre me héla avant que je ne passe la porte.

"N'oubliez pas ce fameux interview, je vous contacterai pour prendre rendez-vous avec Rita Skeeter…"

"Faites comme bon vous semble…"

Je quittai la pièce, très heureux d'avoir enfin l'information. Je ressentais ce besoin viscéral de vengeance, et tuer ce serpent visqueux serait la première étape vers la mort définitive de l'homme de ma vie alias mon pire ennemi.

XXXXXX

Je me rendis rapidement compte que l'information du Ministre pouvait porter à confusion. _Samara _était une ville russe dont la région portait le même nom. J'étais donc assez désespéré, le Château de Salazar Serpentard pouvait être à Samara, comme il pouvait être situé à Tchapaïevsk, Syzran ou Togliatti. Et ces trois villes étaient situées dans la région de Samara… Je savais en mon for intérieur qu'une seule missive à Hermione me renseignerait immédiatement, mais j'étais bien trop fier pour demander de l'aide à celle qui m'avait tourné le dos.

Je pris donc la décision de m'acheter un livre au Chemin de Traverse. Je transplanai donc chez Fleury et Bott et je scrutai les livres traitant soit de la Russie, soit de Salazar Serpentard.

Heureusement la boutique était quasiment vide en cette première semaine de Septembre. Tous les Poudlardiens étaient à l'école et le Chemin de Traverse avait retrouvé un semblant de calme. Personne ne me vit m'approcher de ceux traitant de la Magie Noire, j'étais assez honteux moi-même de devoir faire ça mais je n'avais pas le choix. J'attrapai un livre portant le nom des "Plus Grands Mages Noirs de Tous les Temps", je mis ma capuche, payai le livre et m'enfuit, l'achat sous le bras, à un endroit calme pour découvrir la vérité sur ce Salazar Serpentard.

Je trouvai refuge dans un pub miteux, et lut enfin le chapitre consacré au mage noir fondateur de Poudlard. Je découvris avec ravissement que Serpentard vivait bien à Samara sur les rives de la Volga. Je fermai le bouquin, et fit les derniers achats avant de quitter l'Angleterre.

Le fait de savoir que je m'en allais pour la Russie changeait tout. Je pris deux fois plus de sous de mon compte, rachetai tous les composants qui me manquaient, fis vérifier ma baguette… Mais surtout, je fis l'acquisition d'un traducteur de langue qui se présentait sous la forme d'un collier. Sans me préoccuper du prix, je liquidai un fort débit de gallions et fut enfin prêt pour la Russie.

XXXXXX

Le transplanement fut encore plus horrible étant donné que j'avais des milliers de kilomètres à traverser. Après être rentré dans plusieurs tuyaux me faisant exorbiter les yeux hors de ma tête, et siphonner mon cerveau, je pris enfin pied à Samara. La première impression que j'eus fut : 'Par Merlin, ça gèle ici !'

En effet, la différence de température était palpable entre le doux mois de septembre anglais et le mois de septembre russe. Je tremblais bêtement au milieu de ces vieux bateaux délabrés.

J'étais arrivé sur un port sombre et presque désert. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, ni même si j'étais bien arrivé à Samara. Mais la réponse me fut apportée quelques secondes plus tard. Un marin m'accosta et me demanda d'un air fatigué :

"T'es qui toi ? Qu'est-ce tu fous-là ?"

Sa voix à l'accent coulant me calma sur le fait qu'on était bien en Russie, je vis cependant que le regard de l'homme s'attardait sur mes vêtements. Oui, des capes de sorciers n'étaient pas vraiment bien vues dans un port Russe moldu. Mais surtout à Samara, de nombreuses rumeurs circulaient sur de sombres mages noirs habitant le vieux château.

"Oui…" répondis-je en russe "Je me demandais si vous saviez s'il y avait un château dans le coin…"

Le vieux marin pâlit considérablement, il me regarda d'un air affolé.

"Je ne sais pas ! Je n'en sais rien… Laissez-moi !"

"Attendez, je suis architecte et je m'intéresse aux châteaux encore valides du premier millénaire…"

"Oh… euh, et bien dans ce cas… Il y a bien un château aux abords de la ville, il faut longez la Volga vers le nord, c'est dans la forêt…"

"Vous connaissez l'adresse exacte ?" demandai-je.

"Hé bien… On l'appelle le Château des Maudits dans le coin mais… Je ne sais pas s'il y a une adresse" bougonna le vieux moldu "Les oiseaux suffisent…"

"Les oiseaux ?"

"Vous verrez en vous approchant, il y a beaucoup de gros rapaces qui viennent et qui partent de cette forêt…"

"Oh…" fis-je comprenant l'indiscrétion de Voldemort concernant son courrier "Hé bien merci…"

"Et… Monsieur" fit le marin alors que je m'en allais "Soyez prudent quand même, on ne veut pas être superstitieux dans le coin mais tous les marins de ce port disent que l'homme qui vit dans ce château est en fait un transylvanien cousin de Dracula, je sais que ça peut paraître fou mais en votre condition d'architecte… Vous faîtes un peu penser au notaire du comte de Bram Stocker…"(2)

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire au nez à ce vieux moldu qui croyait en Dracula.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, Dracula n'était qu'un vampire après tout…"

XXXXXX

J'ignorais si je pouvais transplaner avec cette adresse aussi floue que "Château des Maudits au milieu de la forêt au nord de la Volga". Le Château des Maudits était sûrement un surnom, j'aurais plus volontiers cru que Salazar aurait appelé son château : Royaume des Serpents. Je savais qu'il y avait une solution à mon problème mais c'était un haut niveau magique que mes six années à Poudlard ne m'avaient pas appris. Il suffisait en effet de se concentrer sur un animal ou une personne pour pouvoir transplaner à ses côtés. Dans mon cas, il fallait que je pense très fort à Nagini, et au château de Salazar Serpentard.

Je m'assis sur une bitte (3) d'amarrage en métal en essayant de me concentrer sur les cours de transplanage que j'avais suivi à Poudlard. J'avais le permis maintenant mais cette forme de transplanage était bien plus ardue. Je fermai les yeux et me concentrai de toutes mes forces, puis ce fut comme une force qui me poussait à parler en fourchelang.

**"Château des Maudits"** prononçai-je dans la langue des serpents **"Nagini"**

Immédiatement, je fus transporté dans un tourbillon de couleur et quelques tuyaux exigus m'aplatirent la tête avant que je sente enfin le sol sous mes pieds. Un sol dallé, rugueux et sale. J'étais tombé pitoyablement, la tête sur le sol. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il n'était pas rare que je me mette dans des situations très gênantes tout seul quand j'étais encore un parfait Gryffondor. Je me relevai péniblement et distinguai une vieille pièce aux murs de pierre, et à la température avoisinant les 0°c. Je soupirai de soulagement, j'étais maintenant parfaitement sûr d'être dans le château de Salazar Serpentard, les tableaux grotesques représentant des femmes-serpents assouvissant le plaisir des hommes me semblaient de bien mauvais goût. Mais cela ressemblait beaucoup au style de Serpentard.

Je fis un tour sur moi-même et découvrit que dans un lit rempli de coussins et de couvertures vertes dormait un énorme serpent. C'était un beau serpent avec ses reflets améthyste luisants sur cette teinte verte très foncée. Un beau serpent, mais très dangereux aussi. C'est pourquoi je me dirigeai doucement vers le reptile roulé en boule, j'approchai ma main vers la tête du serpent et avec la rapidité d'un attrapeur de Gryffondor j'happai son cou et la surélevai brutalement.

**"Putain ! Tom tu fais chier… Je faisais de très beaux rêves !" **gémit Nagini.

Puis elle ouvrit ses petits yeux près de ses anneaux luisants et sembla avoir un hoquet de surprise. Tant qu'à moi, j'étais très surpris par les paroles du serpent.

**"Oh, mais c'est Harry Potter… Le p'tit gars que j'aurais dû bouffer à la renaissance de mon Maître !" **plaisanta Nagini en éclatant de rire.

'Un serpent qui éclate de rire ?' pensai-je avec scepticisme. Décidément, ce serpent était bien trop bizarre.

**"Oui, c'est moi !" **répondis-je avec un air hautain **"Mais cette fois c'est toi qui va devoir crever, je suis désolé mais je suis obligé !"**

**"Aaargh ! Non, M'sieur Potter ! S'il vous plaît !" **supplia Nagini avec des yeux révulsés.

J'étais incapable de faire un geste, pas que le serpent me faisait pitié mais je le trouvais vraiment étrange. Il avait des airs humains, ce n'était pas possible d'être un serpent aussi intelligent et avec des expressions si humaines.

**"T'es un animagus, ou quoi ?" **fis-je avec un air interloqué.

**"Hé hé, bien-sûr que non ! Je suis le serpent de Voldemort, c'est suffisant, non ? Je suiiiiis le plus bôôô des serpennnnnts du mondeeee…" **chantait le serpent tellement fort et tellement mal que je dus lâcher le serpent pour poser mes mains sur mes pauvres oreilles meurtries.

**"Comment fait Voldemort pour te supporter ?" **dis-je au serpent tombé sur le sol et qui rampait dangereusement vers moi.

**"Voldemort n'est pas un pauvre idiot insensible et sans humour… Tu sais ! D'ailleurs, tu sais que je suis en position de force maintenant… Et c'est moi qui vais te tuer !"**

**"Tu rêves, pauvre serpent ridicule !"**

Je sortis ma baguette magique et la pointa sur Nagini, mais le reptile bougeait tellement que j'étais incapable de le viser correctement. Le serpent avait des yeux jaunes qui me fixaient étrangement. Longtemps. Je voulus écarter mes yeux des siens, mais je restais plongé dedans. Cela ressemblait un peu au regard de Voldemort pendant le mariage de Fleur et Bill.

_Gauche…_

_Droite…_

_Gauche…_

_Droite…_

Je restais hypnotisé par les yeux de soleil de Nagini, et sans plus attendre je m'écroulai sur le sol durement. J'étais conscient mais ailleurs en même temps. Je ne pouvais pas faire un geste, j'étais incapable de me défendre. Le serpent grimpa sur moi, et rampa sur mon torse. J'avais peur, j'aurais pu trembler de peur si je n'avais pas été figé. Les yeux jaunes me fixaient, le corps longiligne de Nagini se cambra et elle suréleva la tête. Elle me regardait droit dans les yeux, surélevée au-dessus de ma tête.

Puis avec la vitesse du cobra, elle mordit mon cou horriblement. Je gémis de douleur, les yeux remplis de larmes, je me sentais partir…

Je partais… très loin.

La dernière chose que je vis fut deux yeux rouges me scrutant dans l'ombre de la chambre.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED... 

(1) : Oui oui, c'est bien mon pseudo mais la ville existe en Russie. Samara est aussi un prénom arabe, le prénom de la psychopathe de "The Ring" et également le prénom de ma petite nièce. j'ai deux nièces dont Samara et Eva, et deux neveux Kylian et Héloïs, il est d'ailleurs très probable que vous trouviez ces prénoms dans mes fics car je les adore, mais pour SamaraXX c'est une coïncidence, j'aime ce prénom depuis bien plus longtemps que le 30 juin 2005 (la date de naissance de ma nièce)

(2) Auteur de Dracula, je suis désolée je n'ai pas pu m'empêché j'adore Vlad l'Empaleur alias Dracula. C'est mon personnage fictif préféré.

(3) "Bitte" est vraiment le mot qui caractérise un court pilier de métal, ou de bois, fixé à quai ou sur le pont du bateau, permettant de fixer les amarres.

Aloooooooors ? Vos impressions. Je sais le début est quelque peu soporifique, mais c'est pour mettre en place l'histoire ! Maintenant je n'ai plus qu'à écrire la suite, mais ça irait bien plus vite si j'avais de vos reviews, critiques, jugements, conseils... Please ?

Gros Bisous,

Bye

SamaraXX


	2. Chapitre 2

**Titre : **L'Ennemi

**Auteur : **SamaraXX

**Pairings : **HP/TR

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à J.K Rowling mais l'histoire est de moi et moi seule.

**Rating : **M

**Genre : **Romance, Angst

**Spoilers : **Les six premiers tomes.

**Warnings : **Slash, lemons, voyage temporel, POV Harry, langage.

**Note : **Les dialogues en **gras** sont en fourchelang !

**Note :** Voici le deuxième chapitre de ma fic ! Alors je rappelle à nouveau que cette fic contient un **Voyage Temporel **en 1944.

Pour les RaR anonymes, vous pouvez les lire sur mon LJ à cette adresse : www . samaraxx . livejournal . com / 15766 . html (à noter sans les espaces!).

**Rappel : **Harry vient de se faire mordre par Nagini.

* * *

**2ème Chapitre :**

Lorsque je me réveillai, je ressentis un horrible mal de crâne qui m'empêcha d'ouvrir les yeux. La douleur était si intense que j'eus presque envie de crier, c'était comparable au doloris. Je mis mes mains autour de ma tête et essaya de me contrôler pour ne pas gémir, mais la douleur était trop vive et je ne pus empêcher mes cordes vocales de crier leur agonie. Je sentais du sang près de ma bouche et je me doutais que cela provenait de mon nez, je saignais du nez, je criais… Je voyais des images dans ma tête… Un grand et long tourbillon… Des images rouges, vertes, violentes, insaisissables…

Puis, je sursautai et vomis sur le plancher. Mes yeux étaient remplis de larmes, ma bouche était pleine de sang mais mon affreux mal de crâne était parti. Je soupirai avec soulagement et consentit enfin à regarder autour de moi. Je faillis m'évanouir de nouveau. Je ne comprenais pas ce que je faisais là !

J'essayai de me rappeler de la dernière chose dont je me souvenais, j'étais près des rives de la Volga, puis je transplanai… Nagini, cet immonde serpent… Je me souvenais qu'elle m'avait mordu, mais pourquoi étais-je toujours vivant ?

Je n'étais plus dans la pièce au sol dallé et rugueux. Non, à présent je me trouvais dans une pièce chaude, chaleureuse avec du plancher. Et cette pièce possédait une inquiétante impression de déjà-vu. Je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir convenablement, je me sentais encore trop étourdi. Mais c'est en regardant les tentures vertes au-dessus du lit sur lequel j'étais assis, que je reconnus l'endroit.

Une boule se forma dans ma gorge. Je reconnaissais parfaitement l'endroit maintenant, mais c'était impossible. Poudlard avait des barrières magiques infranchissables, n'est-ce pas ! Alors pourquoi j'étais dans la chambre des préfets de Serpentard ? J'y avais été une fois en fouinant, je m'en souvenais parfaitement maintenant. J'essayai de ne pas paniquer. Il devait y avoir une explication rationnelle… J'étais en train de rêver, ou j'étais drogué, j'étais dans une pièce du château de Voldemort, ou bien, j'étais peut-être mort. Bof, ce n'était pas si différent de la vie, j'avais mes deux jambes, mes deux bras, après avoir passé une main dans mes cheveux, je pus même affirmer qu'ils étaient toujours aussi ébouriffés.

**"Pauvre idiot d'adolescent !"** siffla une voix près de moi.

Je tournai la tête vers ma gauche et sursautai au point de tomber à la renverse quand je vis que Nagini était là. Le serpent était confortablement roulé en boule sur le lit.

**"Je t'ai fait peur ? Petit lion ?" **demanda-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse.

**"Où suis-je ?" **demandai-je.

**"Pas mort en tout cas…" **ricana le serpent.

**"Tu peux lire dans mes pensées ?" **fis-je d'un air interloqué.

**"Evidemment, j'ai beaucoup de pouvoirs, tu sais…"**

**"Toi ? Un stupide serpent ? Tu aurais beaucoup de pouvoirs ? Laisse-moi rire !" **m'exclamai-je d'un air moqueur.

**"C'est ça, moque-toi ! N'empêche que le stupide serpent il t'a fait voyager dans le temps…" **fit le serpent d'un air supérieur.

**"Quoi !" **criai-je, abasourdi.

Mais le serpent se retourna et commença à chantonner un air barbare aux paroles plus que cruelles. Je commençai à perdre patience. Je ne croyais pas ce serpent… Voyage dans le temps… Il fallait être très puissant pour faire ce genre de choses, un serpent n'avait pas ce pouvoir.

**"A ton avis, pourquoi Voldemort m'a choisi comme serpent ? Pour ma couleur d'écaille, peut-être ?" **

Je ne répondis pas, au lieu de ça je décidai d'ouvrir la porte. Si ça se trouve j'étais simplement retenu captif dans une pièce qui ressemblait fortement à la chambre des préfets des Serpentard mais qui n'était pas moins une des pièces du Château de Voldemort. Mais la porte n'était pas fermée… Je sortis dans un couloir tout à fait identique à celui de Poudlard, je marchai plus loin, à pas lents… Mon coeur battait vite dans ma poitrine, je craignais le pire… J'étais sûrement en train de rêver. J'arrivai au palier d'un escalier, je regardai par-dessus la rambarde et là je vis des centaines d'élèves en uniforme de Poudlard se déplacer dans les étages.

Je sentis mon sang se glacer, se liquéfier dans mes veines. Ce n'était pas possible… ! Je sentais mes mains qui tremblaient ainsi que mes lèvres, l'uniforme des élèves était différent de celui que j'avais l'habitude de porter… Où étais-je… Je reculais de la rambarde avec l'air d'un malade qui ne savait plus où il en était. J'entendis soudain la sonnerie retentir, et là je ne pus m'empêcher de crier de désespoir, de rage, d'incompréhension et de colère. J'entendais mon cri qui se répercutait sur les parois de l'école, j'entendais les pas des élèves qui s'arrêtaient de marcher, et ceux qui s'approchaient de moi… Mais je continuais de crier comme un malade, comme un fou qui se voyait mourir. Je venais simplement de me rendre compte que j'étais coincé dans une autre réalité, dans un autre monde, dans une autre époque… Je m'écroulai sur le sol avec un bruit mat.

XXXXXX

"Mais qui est-ce, Professeur Dippet ? Son visage ne me dit rien, bien qu'il ait certaines particularités de la famille Potter…" fit une voix lointaine.

Je gémis dans mon lit. Les voix s'interrompirent alors qu'une main tâtait mon front, certainement pour prendre ma température.

"Vous voyez cette horrible cicatrice ?" demanda quelqu'un aux accents féminins à ma gauche.

Je fronçai les sourcils et fit reculer cette main étrangère d'un geste brusque, puis j'ouvris mes yeux. Les quelques personnes autour de moi reculèrent devant mon air colérique. Je soupirai avec un souffle erratique. Je ne reconnaissais pas ces personnes, à part cet homme un peu gras qui se tenait entre deux femmes à l'allure sévère. Je me sentais encore une fois fiévreux.

"Oh non !" gémissais-je en fermant les yeux.

Je sentis le désespoir me gagner peu à peu. Je ne voulais pas être là ! Je ne voulais pas analyser ce que m'envoyait mon cerveau. Non ! Je faisais mon possible pour ne pas faire couler ces larmes qui menaçaient la barrière de mes paupières. Pourquoi c'était toujours moi ? J'ignorais pourquoi le destin s'acharnait sur moi avec autant de ténacité. Les personnes autour de moi prirent peur quand ils virent que quelques larmes venaient baigner mes joues.

"Pauvre enfant…" murmura une des femmes. Il me semblait que c'était l'infirmière qui avait touché mon front.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?" demanda le directeur Dippet.

"On est en quel année ?" fis-je.

Le professeur Dippet tiqua devant mon impolitesse, il n'était pas très poli de répondre par une autre question, mais j'avais réellement besoin de cette information.

"Nous sommes le 10 septembre 1944" répondit le professeur d'un air embêté "Aurais-tu perdu la mémoire ? Qui es-tu ?"

1944… Cette date sonnait à mes oreilles d'une étrange façon. J'essayais de faire le calcul dans ma tête, si Voldemort était né en 1926 et qu'on était en 1944… Je me trouvais alors dans une époque où Tom Riddle débutait sa septième et dernière année à Poudlard.

Je tournai ma tête vers le directeur qui attendait toujours ma réponse, je ne savais pas quoi dire… Devais-je dire la vérité ? Devais-je mentir ?

"Je m'appelle Harry Potter, et je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici…" dis-je en toute sincérité.

Oui, je ne savais vraiment pas ce que je faisais ici. Le décor autour de moi était tellement semblable à celui de 1997 que je ressentais comme un semblant de malaise au fond de moi. Il s'agissait exactement de la même infirmerie, mêmes murs en pierre, mêmes lits en cuivre. Tout était pareil dans ce château où je me sentais chez moi il y avait encore quelques semaines, mais dans cette réalité je me sentais si mal… Si peu à ma place.

"Il a probablement perdu la mémoire… Je ne sais pas si c'est définitif, mais il ne peut pas nous dire comment il a réussi à entrer dans le château et pourquoi il y est venu…"

"Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ?" fit l'autre femme qui devait certainement être une professeur.

"Je n'en sais rien… Mon garçon" fit le directeur en me regardant "Vous souvenez-vous de la raison pour laquelle vous êtes ici ?"

"Non, je n'en sais rien, je vous l'ai déjà dit !" fis-je en sentant la colère m'envahir.

Le Professeur Dippet papillonna des yeux doucement avec un air très embêté.

"Mais vous avez bien des parents, non ?"

"Ils sont morts, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, je ne sais pas où je suis !" criai-je.

J'avais décidé de jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout, je ne me voyais pas leur raconter toute mon histoire. Il aurait fallu passer par des explications concernant ma vie, Voldemort et les horcruxes que je n'avais pas du tout envie de formuler. Les voyages temporels n'étaient pas impossibles mais ils n'étaient pas encore tout à fait reconnus dans le monde magique – et si mes souvenirs en Histoire de la Magie étaient corrects, ils étaient encore moins reconnus en 1944. Mais moi-même je voulais comprendre toute cette histoire… Je m'étais fait mordre par un serpent, je m'étais évanoui et en me réveillant je me retrouvais dans une autre époque… Avec ce foutu serpent qui semblait tout comprendre, lui. Je devais à tout prix retrouver ce serpent et comprendre ce qu'il m'était arrivé. Si Nagini disait vrai, c'était elle qui m'avait envoyé dans le passé. J'ignorais pourquoi mais j'étais bien résolu à le comprendre et à faire parler ce maudit reptile si agaçant.

"Je pense qu'on devrait le garder ici jusqu'à ce qu'un membre de sa famille se manifeste… Peut-être qu'il va récupérer sa mémoire dans peu de temps…" fit Dippet d'un air confiant.

"Je pense que c'est une bonne idée… On fait de lui un élève dans ce cas ?" demanda la femme dont j'ignorais toujours le nom.

"Bah, oui je ne sais pas ce qu'on pourrait en faire d'autre…" répondit Dippet.

Je détestais qu'on parle de moi à la troisième personne du singulier alors que j'étais juste sous leurs yeux.

"As-tu déjà été en cours ?" demanda le professeur.

"Prenez-moi pour un analphabète tant que vous y êtes !" dis-je avec mauvaise humeur.

"On ne t'a jamais vu à Poudlard, ce n'est pas évident pour nous non plus… Quel niveau magique as-tu ?"

"Mettez-moi en septième année, ça ira très bien" répondis-je d'un ton froid.

"Tu as appris la magie comment ?" demanda l'infirmière.

Je fronçai des sourcils et soupirai. Je ne savais pas comment me tirer de cette question. Je pouvais éventuellement avoir appris grâce à mes parents mais si ceux-ci étaient morts…

"Je l'ignore, je sais que je devrais entamer ma dernière année c'est tout… J'imagine qu'on me l'a appris, mais j'ignore qui" répondis-je avec un air perdu et atterré absolument convaincant à en voir leur tête.

"Très bien, tu iras en septième année… Maintenant il faut savoir dans quelle maison tu iras…"

J'avais complètement oublié le fait que je n'étais pas réparti dans cette réalité. J'espérais aller à Gryffondor, c'était ma maison et c'était la seule que j'aimais à Poudlard.

"On pourrait le faire passer sous le choixpeau…" proposa l'infirmière.

"Oui, c'est vrai… Mais je ne veux pas de cérémonies et tout le tralala, déjà que sa crise de tout à l'heure a fait le tour de l'école…"

Par Merlin ! J'étais déjà célèbre dans cette putain d'époque…

"Il a un profil de Serpentard…" fit la femme près du directeur.

Je lui envoyai un regard noir qu'elle ne comprit pas. Je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher, comment cette idiote avait pu me comparer à ces serpents visqueux ? Bon, il était vrai que je n'étais pas censé connaître les Serpentard mais qui resterait stoïque devant cette insulte, ce véritable affront !

Je vis du coin de l'œil la femme sortir de l'infirmerie, les deux autres me regardaient toujours de cet air ahuri. Moi, je ne les regardais pas, je laissais mon regard errer sur les fenêtres étincelantes de l'infirmerie. Le soleil brillait intensément, c'était la première fois depuis longtemps que je revoyais un soleil si beau, si réchauffant. En 1997, il n'y avait que la pluie, le brouillard et le froid qui planait au-dessus de nos têtes depuis que les détraqueurs pouvaient se reproduire sans retenus sous l'autorisation de Voldemort.

Ce soleil signifiait qu'il y avait peut-être du bon à être en 1944… Il était vrai – et c'est la première fois que j'en pris conscience – que j'étais revenu aux sources de tout le mal futur, aux sources de toutes mes futures peines.

La femme revint avec le choixpeau entre les mains. Je restais très confiant, si le choixpeau m'avait réparti cinquante ans plus tard à Gryffondor, il en serait de même à cette époque. C'est avec un sang-froid déstabilisant que j'enfilai le choixpeau à l'état un peu moins rapiécé qu'à mon époque. Le calme se fit dans ma tête, un calme assez long et qui m'apeura un peu… Peut-être que le choixpeau ne pouvait pas me répartir si je n'existais pas dans ce monde ? J'essayai de relativiser quand une voix bien connue s'éleva dans ma tête.

"Drôle de cerveau que tu as là…" me dit-il.

"Ha bon, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" pensai-je.

"Hé bien… Je lis dans ta tête que tu as déjà été réparti, mais je ne t'ai jamais vu, moi !" répondit-il.

"Ha… Hé bien…" fis-je assez embarassé.

Ce putain de choixpeau lisait les pensées… Comment avais-je pu l'oublier ?

"Je vois… Voyage temporel… Très étrange, tu es sûr que je t'ai envoyé à Gryffondor ?"

"Oui… Certain" répondis-je avec agacement.

"C'est que j'avais une raison, mais aujourd'hui je vois que tu es un Serpentard, certes tu as des qualités gryffondoriennes mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'y mettrais, tu me sembles d'ailleurs bien plus Serpentard, je vois un drôle de changement dans ta tête… Hmm… Oui, je vois pourquoi je t'avais placé à Gryffondor, à ton époque il y a de sombres présages, mais ici tu n'as aucun rôle à jouer… Même si notre époque n'est pas des plus calmes, tu n'es pas concerné et que tu sois à Serpentard ou Gryffondor ne changera rien… Je me dois de respecter à la lettre les règles que m'a confiées Godric quand il m'a ôté de sa tête… SERPENTARD !"

"NON !" criai-je en lançant le choixpeau à l'autre côté de l'infirmerie.

L'infirmière, le directeur et la femme me lancèrent un drôle de regard. J'évitai leurs yeux remplis de points d'interrogations et me renfrognai en m'enfonçant au fond de mon lit.

"Très bien, ce sera Serpentard…" déclara le directeur "Hé bien mon garçon, félicitations, Serpentard est une brillante maison !"

Je reniflai dédaigneusement.

"Une matinée de repos me semble tout conseillé, tu retrouveras les élèves à midi dans la Grande Salle, en attendant essaie de faire le tri dans ta tête… Qui sait, quelque chose te reviendra peut-être ?"

Je levai un sourcil, et ne répondit pas. La décision du choixpeau m'énervait au plus haut point. L'infirmière retourna dans son bureau et la femme et le directeur s'en allèrent non sans un dernier regard surpris en ma direction.

Derrière la lourde porte en chêne de l'infirmerie, j'entendis distinctement :

"Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il a un comportement bizarre… ?"

XXXXXX

Normalement, je prenais toujours tout à l'optimisme, j'essayais de voir le meilleur même dans les situations les plus désespérées… Mais là ! C'était au-dessus de mes forces. Mon opération "recherche d'horcruxe" avait lamentablement échoué devant un redoutable serpent long de plusieurs milliers de mètres… Bon, peut-être que j'exagérais un peu. A cause d'une morsure qui aurait dû m'être mortelle, je fus envoyé dans une époque dans laquelle je n'avais aucun repère. Passe encore que je me retrouve à l'époque de mes parents… J'aurais pu y trouver un quelconque intérêt. Mais à celle de Tom Riddle ! Cela me semblait vraiment horrible.

Mais le pire de tout… Je venais de perdre ma dignité. J'avais été envoyé à Serpentard, la maison que j'exécrais, que je haïssais, la maison sur laquelle je crachais à longueur de temps avec Ron. D'ailleurs, Ron et Hermione me paraissaient bien loin et bien incapables de m'aider. Je soupirai… Que pouvait-il y avoir de pire ?

J'avais beau avoir tout juste dix-sept ans, avoir vécu des situations horribles à faire pâlir de peur n'importe qui, je n'arrivais pas à cacher ma détresse. Cela ne faisait que quelques heures que je me trouvais bloqué dans ce monde, et j'avais déjà la nostalgie de mes années…

Pourtant il n'y avait rien de particulièrement génial en 1997, bien au contraire. Etait-ce bien moi qui ramait jour après jour à la recherche d'une vie meilleure ? Etait-ce moi le garçon qui détestait sa vie ? Si, bien-sûr. Mais cette situation-là était horrible.

Je soupirai en essayant de refouler ces larmes inutiles que j'avais tant de fois exécré dans ce maudit placard à balai. Je n'avais pas craqué pendant toutes ces années, je ne craquerais pas non plus en 1944 ! Qu'importe que je fusse bloqué dans une réalité chamboulée dans laquelle les uniformes avaient des robes plus fermées et plus noires, dans laquelle le soleil brillait et dans laquelle Tom Riddle avait seize ans bientôt dix-sept. Je relèverais ma tête comme le Gryffondor que j'étais, ce sont les épreuves qui forment un homme et pas ce putain de truc irréversible qu'on appelle destinée. Je savais qui j'étais… Que ce choixpeau débile aille au diable !

Je soupirai de nouveau en contemplant la lourde horloge encerclée de cuivre qui était accrochée sur le mur juste en face de mon lit. Je pouvais regarder à mon aise les secondes passer atrocement lentement au rythme de la respiration d'un élève profondément endormi à ma droite. Après lui avoir jeté un regard, je reconnus immédiatement les blessures que provoquait une attaque de cognards.

Soudain, l'infirmière sortit de son bureau et posa au pied de mon lit une pile d'uniformes fraîchement lavés, je lui gratifiai mon premier sourire de la journée.

"Pour tes fournitures, le collège va t'avancer l'argent, tu nous rembourseras quand on aura retrouvé ta famille. Tu les recevras dans une semaine, le temps qu'on passe commande. En attendant, tu suivras les cours avec quelqu'un d'autre, d'accord ?"

J'acquiesçai. L'infirmière fit mine de repartir vers son bureau mais elle se ravisa soudainement et se retourna de nouveau vers moi.

"Oh ! J'allais oublier, après le déjeuner tu seras pris en charge par le Professeur Slughorn – j'eus un sursaut à l'entente de ce nom – qui est le directeur de la maison Serpentard, il te montrera ton dortoir, ta salle commune, les mots de passe et tout ce que tu auras besoin de savoir…"

Voilà une facette de cette époque qui m'avait échappé. Je ne connaissais pas que Voldemort étant jeune mais Slughorn aussi, et Dumbledore… La situation me paraissait irréaliste, Dumbledore était mort et pourtant j'allais le revoir bien vivant. Je craignais le moment où je lui ferais face, nul doute que je serais choqué. Et pourtant, il ne faudrait en aucun cas qu'il sente mon trouble, même si au fond de moi l'idée folle que mon vieux mentor puisse encore m'aider à me sortir de ce pétrin me tentait beaucoup. Et pourtant les derniers mois m'avaient appris à ne compter plus que sur moi…

XXXXXX

Merlin que ces robes étaient différentes de celles de 1997. Heureusement que l'infirmière m'avait apporté ces robes où je serais passé pour un excentrique essayant de lancer une nouvelle mode si j'avais continué à porter mes vêtements. Je me demandais comment le directeur, l'infirmière, l'autre femme et les élèves qui m'avaient vu avaient pu réagir à la vue de mes habits.

Bien que je m'interdisais de me l'avouer, je ressentais quelque peu l'angoisse à l'idée de pénétrer dans la Grande Salle devant ces centaines de regards braqués sur moi. Il était vrai que j'avais l'habitude dans mon temps, mais là il n'y avait plus personne pour me soutenir à côté de moi. On pourra dire tout ce qu'on veut, mais Ron et Hermione avaient été vraiment sympas du temps de Poudlard, ce n'est qu'après que ça a légèrement "merdé"…

Je soufflai un bon coup, rangeai mes robes dans mon sac et sortis de l'infirmerie. Je devais suivre la préfète-en-chef, une jeune fille brune au ton sec et autoritaire. Je n'avais aucune envie de l'écouter, surtout que je connaissais le chemin par coeur, et sûrement mieux qu'elle à en voir les chemins détournés qu'elle prenait…

'Pauvre idiote, il y a un passage sous cette tapisserie !' pensai-je.

Après cinq minutes de labeur inutile en plus j'arrivai devant les portes de la Grande Salle grandes ouvertes qui accueillaient les élèves à rentrer. Si j'entrais avec un groupe d'élèves, peut-être que ma rentrée se ferait moins remarquée ?

C'est ainsi que je suivis discrètement le flux de jeunes poufsouffles, la préfète continuait de me suivre avec cet air ennuyé de celle qui a une grande responsabilité. Elle jouait le rôle de celle qui connaissait parfaitement le fonctionnement de l'école, alors que cette école avait été ma maison pendant six ans !

Une poufsouffle qui semblait avoir douze ans tout au plus se retourna vers moi avec un regard moqueur bien que des petites rougeurs apparaissaient sur ses joues.

"Regardez !" chuchota-t-elle "C'est le nouveau qui a fait une crise dans les couloirs tout à l'heure" fit-elle d'une façon tout sauf discrète.

Je dus mordre ma langue pour ne pas cracher mon venin sur cette petite peste. Ses autres copines commençaient à glousser maintenant avec un air gêné. Je pris un air offusqué et suivit un autre groupe pour rentrer dans la Grande Salle, la préfète toujours derrière moi. Je commençai à me diriger vers ma table en essayant d'éviter les premiers regards qui dérivaient sur moi quand mon bras fut violemment tiré par la préfète-en-chef.

Je me retournai brusquement et la regardai d'un air très énervé.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de me tirer comme ça ?"

Je voulais bien être gentil mais il y avait des limites quand même…

"Tu te trompes de table, là ce sont les Gryffondor, toi tu es un Serpentard !" répondit-elle d'un ton qui laissait supposer que j'avais cinq d'âge mental et que je n'étais pas capable de comprendre un traître mot de ce qu'elle baragouinait.

Je lui lançai un regard mauvais alors que je sentis un désagréable frisson sur ma nuque. Je me retournai et découvris que les Gryffondor attablés qui nous avaient entendus me lançaient un regard meurtrier.

'Mais oui bien-sûr, ce n'est pas parce qu'on est en 1944 que la rivalité Serpentard VS Gryffondor n'existe pas…' pensai-je.

J'eus un regard terriblement attristé qui déstabilisa quelques secondes la préfète-en-chef. Ma propre maison me détestait alors que j'étais l'un des leurs !

"La table des Serpentard est là-bas" dit-elle.

Elle me guida alors vers la table à l'extrémité de la salle. Je m'approchai d'un air pas très sûr de moi. Je ressentais une boule à l'estomac qui me consumait tellement je craignais cette rentrée dans l'antre des serpents. Elle s'arrêta vers le milieu de la table.

"Ce sont les septièmes années" me chuchota-t-elle froidement, puis elle prit une profonde inspiration et ajouta "Voici Harry _Potter_..."

"Tiens ! Encore un fou dans ta famille, on dirait !" fit un Serpentard d'un air goguenard.

Je me retournai vers elle d'un air ahuri.

"Pardon ?" fis-je.

"Oui, je m'appelle moi-aussi Potter, mais ce n'est pas étonnant c'est un nom très commun par ici" dit-elle d'un ton hautain, comme si elle répugnait qu'une partie de sa famille soit à Serpentard.

Je la regardai alors plus attentivement, elle était grande avec une lourde chevelure noire ébène et des yeux noirs très foncés. Ses traits témoignaient d'une longue hérédité d'aristocrates. En fait, elle était très belle. Et elle devait provenir de deux ou trois générations en arrière.

"Bref, comme je disais, c'est un nouveau et il viendra directement en septième année chez _vous…_" dit-elle avant de partir dans un coup de vent.

Je reposai mon regard vers les Serpentard assis à la table. Je m'assis doucement sur le banc entre deux groupes de Serpentard mais je fis en sorte à ne pas me coller au groupe des septièmes années pour ne pas faire celui qui s'incruste.

Je me décalai donc vers la droite discrètement dans l'indifférence des autres Serpentard qui repartaient dans une discussion en n'omettant pas de me lancer des coups d'œil de temps en temps. Ce ne fut qu'en levant mes yeux que je compris l'impact de mon erreur en me décalant. Devant moi se trouvait Tom Riddle, qui tout comme moi préférait ne pas être mêlé à tout le monde.

Nos regards s'entrechoquèrent quelques instants telles des lames qui chercheraient à détecter la faiblesse de l'autre. Puis au même moment, nous capitulâmes comme si nous venions de s'avouer mutuellement que l'autre n'était pas un couillon. Cependant, mon estomac se tournait sous la haine que je ressentais devant le jeune homme assis devant moi. Je voyais mes doigts qui tremblaient dangereusement, je préférai les cacher sous la table.

Je baissai les yeux, et n'osai pas les relever vers Riddle, je ne voyais que ses mains fines et pâles qui reposaient gentiment de part et d'autre de son assiette. Comme tous les autres, il attendait que les plats apparaissent.

Je respirai un bon coup, en espérant que par ce simple fait, je parviendrais à faire disparaître le feu de rage et de haine qui consumait mon estomac. Je n'avais jamais été aussi près de lui, il aurait simplement fallu que je tende le bras pour pouvoir caresser sa joue – ou la gifler. La situation me paraissait tellement surréaliste, s'il savait ce que je deviendrais pour lui par la suite, il n'hésiterait pas à se lever et à me tuer sans l'ombre d'un remord… Cet homme devant moi avait bien déjà tué une jeune fille innocente (Mimi Geignarde), sans qu'aucun autour de nous ne s'en doute. Mais Tom Riddle restait très calme bien que je sentais son regard brûlant sur moi.

La situation délicate dans laquelle je me trouvais trouva son issue lorsque le directeur Dippet se leva. Mécaniquement, et en évitant soigneusement de croiser son regard, je tournai ma tête vers la table professorale à l'instar de tous les élèves.

Alors je fis le tour de tous les professeurs qui attendaient sagement l'annonce du directeur, mon regard s'arrêta sur une personne aux yeux bleus remplis d'étoiles malicieuses.

J'eus un sursaut même si j'avais déjà appréhendé ce moment, Dumbledore paraissait rayonnant. Moins de rides soucieuses barraient son front, et ses cheveux avaient encore ce joli éclat roux. Dumbledore avait son regard posé sur moi comme la majorité des personnes présentes. Incapable de soutenir ce regard tant de fois croisé, je détournai les yeux et m'intéressai davantage au professeur Dippet.

"Mes chers élèves" amorça-t-il avec un ton ferme – si différent de l'habituel enjouement de Dumbledore "Si je retiens votre attention ce soir, c'est pour me permettre de vous présenter un nouvel élève dans l'établissement"

Je me sentis très gêné devant les regards convergeant dans ma direction, les élèves ne se gênaient pas pour faire des commentaires sur mon physique ouvertement. Je me sentis rougir et m'aperçus à mon plus grand soulagement qu'aucun ne me trouvait absolument repoussant, bien qu'une fille de Serdaigle me trouva un peu 'maigrichon'.

'C'est sûr que comparé à toi…' murmurai-je en lorgnant sans gêne l'épais paquet de graisses qui remplissait sa robe au point d'en faire disparaître la moindre plissure.

"Je vous prie de ne pas trop le brusquer, il est amnésique…"

J'écarquillai des yeux devant l'audace du directeur. Comment avait-il osé le dire publiquement ? Je sentis le rouge venir à mes joues alors que je constatais les regards compatissants et ceux un peu plus moqueurs des Gryffondor et des Serpentard.

Il ne suffit pas d'être dans l'antre des serpents, il faut prouver qu'on le vaut. Je ne pouvais pas compter sur leur soutient maintenant.

"Nous espérons qu'il recouvrera la mémoire bientôt, pour l'instant il va intégrer la classe des septièmes années à Serpentard…" rajouta le directeur "Sur ce, bonne appétit"

Le directeur se rassit, et je fus donc le seul à supporter la totalité des regards posés sur moi. Je me repositionnai correctement sur mon banc, de façon à me mettre à dos la totalité des regards. Je préférais presque faire face au regard tranchant de Tom Riddle qu'à ceux des élèves. L'élève un peu plus à droite de Riddle engagea alors la conversation :

"Alors c'est vrai que tu es amnésique ?" demanda-t-il avec un rictus.

"Oui…" répondis-je d'une voix dure, c'était comme si je m'étais approprié mon faux état et que l'insulte m'allait droit au coeur. Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans le fait d'être amnésique.

"Alors, tu ne sais pas comment tu es arrivé au beau milieu du troisième étage en train de crier comme un dingue ?"

Je lui lançai un regard noir.

"Non" répondis-je d'un ton ferme.

"Au fait" fit-il "Je m'appelle Kaeso Mulciber"

Il me tendit une main que je regardai avec scepticisme. Je n'avais pas du tout envie de la serrer, je savais que sa putain de descendance ferait des ravages dans les camps de Voldemort. Mais déjà que j'avais les Gryffondor contre moi, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de jouer l'hautain devant les Serpentard, si la guerre m'avait appris quelque chose c'était que quelqu'un qui décide ne pas prendre parti dans un camp meurt un jour ou l'autre. Le tout c'est de faire le bon choix. De plus ceux-ci trouveraient ça étrange que je les méprise ainsi alors que je n'avais aucune raison de ne pas les aimer.

C'est avec un peu de colère que je serrai sa main, il me fit un sourire engageant.

"Le mec à ma droite c'est Manius Nott"

Manius me fit un hochement de tête. Puis la fille à côté de moi se tourna et avec un grand sourire et une main posée sur sa poitrine elle me dit :

"Moi c'est Gaëa Grindelwald, enchantée" dit-elle d'un ton un peu trop joué.

Son nom me disait quelque chose, mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Je lui fis un petit sourire alors que je continuais à chercher. Je fis la connaissance d'un certain Loïs Dolohov, d'une Alypia Malfoy, d'une Marcia Black, d'un Tiberius Avery et d'un Chris Rosier.

Puis Kaeso Mulciber se tourna vers sa gauche et lança un regard un peu troublé devant le calme de Tom Riddle. Celui-ci tourna ses yeux lentement vers lui, et leva un sourcil interrogateur.

"Tu pourrais te présenter…" chuchota-t-il d'une voix malgré tout respectueuse.

Tom me lança un regard profond puis prononça distinctement d'une voix froide et dénuée d'intérêt.

"Je suis Tom Riddle".

Le choix de ses mots me rendit un peu confus. Tout être normal aurait dit 'Je m'appelle…" mais lui préférait dire 'Je suis…' d'un air si imbus de lui-même comme s'il se sentait supérieur aux autres. Je savais que c'était ce qu'il pensait mais y faire face d'une façon si évidente paraissait un peu étrange.

De même que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre les relations entre les Serpentard et Tom Riddle. Ils semblaient le respecter, même si Tom n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début du repas. En revanche les autres semblaient être de bons amis.

"Alors Harry Potter" me dit Gaëa Grindelwald avec un petit sourire "Tu viens de quelle famille exactement ?"

"Gaëa, il est amnésique, tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?" fit Kaeso Mulciber.

"Dans ce cas, comment connaît-il son nom ?" demanda-t-elle avec un sourire vainqueur à l'intention de Kaeso.

"Je me souviens de certaines choses qui je suis, ce que j'ai appris… Je n'arrive simplement pas à me souvenir pourquoi je suis là, quel est cet endroit, qui est ma famille… Je sais que mes parents sont morts…" commençai-je avec réserve.

"C'est étrange…" fit Gaëa d'un air soucieux.

"Perte de mémoire sélective ?" proposa-t-elle plus à elle-même qu'autre chose "Ce n'est en aucun cas le résultat d'un 'oubliette', je pencherais plus pour un choc émotionnel, quelque chose dans ce genre-là que ton cerveau ne peut supporter…" énonça-t-elle d'un air très sérieux.

Elle lança un furtif regard à Tom Riddle qui ne fit aucun geste prouvant qu'il avait vu son regard.

J'étais assez ravi que Gaëa me trouve des hypothèses à lesquelles je n'avais pas encore réfléchi. Mais j'espérais que personne n'essaierait de faire des recherches sur mon compte. Il fallait que je sois très prudent. Le reste du repas se poursuivit relativement bien étant donné les circonstances, étrangement Tom et moi évitâmes de nous regarder mais j'eus l'agréable surprise de constater que les Serpentard n'étaient pas si différents de nous, les Gryffondor.

Les jugements sur le sang revenaient bien trop souvent, et il y avait comme un drôle de sous-entendu entre les Serpentard et Gaëa Grindelwald. Ce nom ne m'était décidément pas inconnu… Mais je ne parvenais pas à me souvenir.

Mais globalement, je dus admettre que les Serpentard étaient de bonne compagnie.

XXXXXX

A la fin du repas, Slughorn me prit à part et commença à me parler des différentes règles régissant dans l'école. Je remarquai qu'elles étaient plus souples qu'en 1997, et je fus assez heureux de le découvrir.

Slughorn était bien moins gras qu'à mon époque, et son visage reflétait encore la jeunesse. Il me fit marcher dans les couloirs sombres des cachots, je savais que ces couloirs étaient proches de la salle commune des Serpentard. Il me parlait tout en marchant avec nonchalance, puis soudainement il s'arrêta dans un couloir très sombre et froid. Je le reconnaissais comme étant l'entrée de la salle commune de Serpentard.

"Hé bien, voilà, nous y sommes mon garçon… Le mot de passe est _Illusion cosmique_" dit-il, je m'apprêtai à rentrer lorsque Slughorn m'interpella à nouveau "Si je peux vous donner un conseil Mr. Potter, c'est de ne surtout pas éviter la compagnie de Tom Riddle, il est le meilleur élève de l'école…"

Je le regardai longuement puis Slughorn se retourna sans un dernier regard. Je restai un petit moment-là à contempler le coin du couloir dans lequel Slughorn avait disparu. Je ne me sentais pas vraiment bien, un mélange de nostalgie, de colère et de lassitude. J'avais vraiment un très gros problème… Je ne savais pas comment me sortir de cette réalité, à part peut-être par le biais de ce maudit serpent. Je me positionnai devant l'entrée de la salle commune et prononçai le mot de passe, un nœud étroit me tordait les tripes.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre dans lequel on voit un peu Tom.

J'ai la vague impression que tout ça ne soit guère captivant, mais j'espère que j'aurais quand même de vos reviews... please ?

Reviews, please !

Bisous

SamaraXX


	3. Chapitre 3

**Titre : **L'Ennemi

**Auteur : **SamaraXX

**Pairings : **HP/TR

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à J.K Rowling mais l'histoire est de moi et moi seule.

**Rating : **M

**Genre : **Romance, Angst

**Spoilers : **Les six premiers tomes.

**Warnings : **Slash, lemons, voyage temporel, POV Harry, langage.

**Summary : **Quand on s'aime, c'est pour l'Eternité. Harry et Tom en feront l'expérience le long de leur vie faite pour durer une éternité.

**Bêta : **MERCI A ISHTAR205 POUR SA BÊTALECTURE !

**Note : **Les dialogues en **gras** sont en fourchelang !

* * *

**Note :** Désolée de ce retard ! Cette fic est bien moins facile à écrire que ce que je croyais :) Mais bon ce chapitre est finalement là...

* * *

**3ème Chapitre :**

Lorsque j'entrai dans l'Antre des Serpents, j'aperçus tous les septièmes années dispersés dans la salle commune. J'eus alors une première vision des affinités entre les Serpentards. Tiberius Avery, Kaeso Mulciber et Manius Nott étaient en train de plaisanter sur un canapé proche d'une des cheminées de la salle commune. Alypia Malfoy et Marcia Black discutaient près de l'entrée de la salle commune. De ce fait, elles étaient très proches de moi. Loïs Dolohov et Chris Rosier jouaient aux cartes explosives en se souriant avec complicité.

Cependant, la personne qui m'intéressait le plus était invisible à mes yeux. Ce ne fut que quelques secondes plus tard que je le vis. Il était à ma grande surprise, assis confortablement sur un canapé vert foncé dans l'ombre de la salle commune en compagnie de Gaëa Grindelwald. Tom Riddle était assis sur le même canapé que Gaëa Grindelwald ! Je ne connaissais aucun des Serpentards mais j'avais suffisamment regardé et écouté la jeune fille pour m'être rendu compte qu'elle était très extravertie, très bavarde et qu'elle possédait une intelligence aiguisée, très vive.

C'était d'ailleurs, elle la première qui avait formulé des hypothèses sur ma soi-disant amnésie.

Ce fut pourquoi que je fus assez étonné de les voir assis sur le même canapé, Tom Riddle paraissait très différent de la jeune fille. Mais je secouai la tête pour me changer les idées : je me fichais complètement des fréquentations de mon pire ennemi. Mais à rester prostré devant la porte de la salle commune, je devais paraître très idiot. Que devais-je faire ? M'asseoir tout seul comme un idiot sur un des fauteuils vacant ? M'incruster avec quelques Serpentards ? Ou filer discrètement dans les dortoirs… Mais pour cela il aurait fallu que je sache où étaient ces maudits dortoirs !

Fort heureusement, Kaeso Mulciber du fond de son canapé vint à ma rescousse. Sa petite tête brune s'éleva au-dessus des autres et il eut un petit sourire moqueur. Puis il se leva avec dignité et s'approcha de moi toujours avec cet air de moquerie.

"Potter !" fit-il "Tu sembles bien perdu, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Hé bien… Heu… Je"

Kaeso éclata de rire puis m'invita à le suivre.

"Viens, je vais te faire visiter la luxueuse demeure des Serpentards" dit-il avec fierté.

Je suivis le garçon avec une légère grimace. Luxueuse demeure des Serpentards ! La salle commune était parfaitement horrible - Ron pouvait en témoigner lui aussi - humide, froide et très sombre. Ce n'était certainement pas le genre d'ambiance que je préférais.

Il bifurqua à droite de la salle commune et entra dans un couloir large et qui tournait, formant comme des coulisses qui longeaient la salle commune. Des torches aux flammes éternelles brûlaient sur les murs suintants. Kaeso était devant moi et marchait d'un pas rapide tandis que nous passions devant six portes qui paraissaient très lourdes.

Puis, soudainement, il s'arrêta devant une septième porte sur laquelle était inscrit en lettres d'argent : Dortoir des Septièmes année, garçons.

Il me regarda avec un air goguenard.

"Hé oui ! On n'a pas la chance de dormir avec les filles… Elles dorment dans un autre dortoir de l'autre côté de la salle commune, il faut emprunter un couloir identique qui débouche du côté gauche de la salle commune."

J'acquiesçai doucement en guettant les mains de Kaeso qui ouvraient la porte. Il entra à l'intérieur et s'effaça pour me laisser passer. Le dortoir était très grand, c'était très sombre et froid, mais les lits étaient recouverts de lourdes couvertures vertes.

"Ton lit est là…" dit-il en me désignant le dernier lit près de la fenêtre qui était très haute sur le mur. Tellement que je dus lever ma tête pour la regarder.

Je fus subjugué par la fenêtre en question. Un léger sourire flotta sur mes lèvres alors que mes yeux étaient écarquillés. Kaeso suivit mon regard et sourit lui aussi.

"Heu… Oui, ça peut paraître bizarre… Je ne te conseille pas d'ouvrir la fenêtre si tu ne veux pas inonder la chambre, un idiot de première année l'a fait il y a deux ans en pensant que c'était un artifice, l'idiot n'a pas eu le réflexe de quitter immédiatement le dortoir, il s'est noyé…"

La fenêtre donnait droit au coeur du lac noir. C'était magnifique, je pouvais voir un petit strangulot endormi sur le rebord externe de la fenêtre.

"Le cachot des Serpentards a été construit sous le lac" expliqua Kaeso "Tous les dortoirs des garçons ont une fenêtre qui a été construite au-dessus du sol… Salazar Serpentard privilégiait les garçons" reprit-il avec un léger rire.

J'eus un petit sourire et sortit à la suite de Kaeso. Il me raccompagna à la salle commune.

"Donc, comme tu l'as déjà vu, voici la salle commune… Manius, Tiberius et moi on est toujours sur le canapé-là" fit-il en s'affalant entre ses deux amis "Si tu nous cherches, c'est ici que tu peux nous trouver… C'est notre canapé privé, interdit à ceux qui n'ont pas été autorisés à poser leur derrière ici."

J'eus un petit air gêné, puis Kaeso me fit un sourire éclatant.

"T'y es autorisé…" dit-il avec un rire.

Je m'assis à côté de Manius qui me regardait avec suspicion. Puis, il se tourna vers Kaeso et lui demanda :

"Vous avez été faire quoi, tous les deux ? Je vous ai vu disparaître mystérieusement dans les dortoirs…" dit-il avec un air vicieux.

Kaeso lui lança un coussin.

"Espèce de pervers… Je ne suis pas homo, moi… Par contre je n'en dirais pas autant de Chris et Loïs… T'as vu comme ils étaient proches tout à l'heure en jouant aux cartes explosives ?"

"Ouais ne détourne pas la conversation, gros malin…" fit Tiberius en souriant.

"Quoi ? Je ne faisais que faire visiter notre superbe maison à Harry, ce n'est pas un drame…"

"Pourquoi Tom ne l'a pas fait ?" fit Manius, déconcerté "C'est lui qui était chargé de le faire, non ? Puisqu'il est Préfet-en-Chef"

Kaeso eut un sourire nettement moqueur.

"Si tu veux mon avis, Tom est bien trop occupé à fouiller les amygdales de Gaëa pour penser à ses devoirs de Préfet-en-Chef" répondit-il en riant.

Je sursautai, à la surprise de tout le monde. Tom Riddle sortait avec Gaëa Grindelwald. Cette image me répugnait ! Comment faisait-elle pour se faire ce mec ?

"Tu vas bien, Potter ?" me demanda Manius Nott en fronçant les sourcils.

"Heu… oui, oui" répondis-je.

"En revanche, je n'ai pas tes affaires…"

A ce moment-là la sonnerie retentit, interrompant Kaeso. Les trois Serpentards se levèrent en vitesse.

"Allez ! En cours !"

La sonnerie annonçait le début des cours de l'après-midi. Je les regardai, interloqué.

"Je viens avec vous ou… ?" demandai-je un peu perdu.

"Non" me répondit Kaeso "Tu iras en cours avec nous seulement demain, le Professeur Slughorn veut que tu t'installes et que tu te reposes avant d'aller en cours."

"Oui, mais…"

"Je dois y aller, à ce soir, Harry !" fit Kaeso d'un air empressé.

"A ce soir…" murmurai-je d'un air dépité.

Je me retournai et sursautai en voyant Riddle devant moi. Il avait enfin daigné lâcher sa copine… Il eut un sourire moqueur.

"Je t'ai fait peur ?"

"Je me croyais seul…" répondis-je d'un air offensé.

Riddle ne releva pas mais ne se priva pas de me lancer un regard mesquin. Puis il me tendit sèchement quelques feuilles. Je les pris avec un air intrigué.

"Il s'agit de ton emploi du temps, le règlement de l'école et tout ce que tu dois savoir… Kaeso t'a fait visiter, il me semble ?"

J'acquiesçai.

"Parfait" répondit-il "J'ai envoyé une commande pour tes livres, tu les recevras la semaine prochaine"

On se regarda quelques instants, Riddle avait un regard sombre quelque peu déstabilisant.

"Merci" murmurai-je à contrecoeur.

Je n'avais pas voulu dire ça, pour rien au monde je ne voulais remercier celui qui avait tué mes parents mais ma bonne éducation avait ressurgi d'un coup à une vitesse alarmante. C'était un automatisme, un réflexe. Ne pas lui dire merci m'aurait fait encore plus de mal.

Riddle ne dit pas un mot de plus, puis il quitta la salle commune me laissant complètement seul dans l'Antre des Serpents. Un horrible frisson parcourut mon corps lorsque la porte de la salle commune se referma sur Tom Riddle. Cet endroit était glacial, horrible. Je lançai un regard morne sur les quatre cheminées placées aux quatre coins de la grande salle commune, mais leur chaleur ne parvenait pas jusqu'à moi. Je me rassis d'un air dépité sur le canapé privé de Kaeso, Tiberius et Manius. Malgré la mélancolie qui m'habitait, je trouvais ces trois Serpentard vraiment divertissants. En fait, j'avais vraiment l'impression que je pourrais trouver en eux un certain réconfort, mais c'était surtout Kaeso qui retenait mon attention. C'était le seul qui se comportait avec moi de façon complètement naturelle…

Avec un soupir, je me relevai et me dirigeai vers le dortoir des septièmes années. Je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un second regard à la fenêtre du dortoir. Cela rendait l'atmosphère de la pièce très glauque et très sinistre mais en même temps je trouvais ça très beau.

Je m'affalai sur mon lit avec mon sempiternel sentiment d'impuissance et de tristesse. Je me sentais très lunatique depuis que j'étais en 1944. Tantôt je me sentais prêt à percer les mystères de ma venue et à me battre coûte que coûte, tantôt je me morfondais dans une rancœur aigre qui me faisait m'enfoncer dans la nostalgie.

Je fermai les yeux un instant et pensai soudainement à Gaëa Grindelwald… Depuis le dîner de ce midi je n'arrêtai pas de penser à ce nom obsédant qui taraudait mon esprit à chaque moment de répit. Ce nom ne m'était vraiment pas inconnu, je l'avais sur le bout de la langue… Je connaissais bien ce sentiment, je me souvenais de ma première année où pendant un an le nom de Nicolas Flamel m'avait taraudé l'esprit.

Soudain, je me relevai en sursaut, le coeur battant à cent à l'heure. Je mis la main sur mon front et jurai contre moi-même… J'avais lu le nom de Grindelwald sur la même carte que le nom de Nicolas Flamel. La carte de chocogrenouille de Dumbledore ! Cette satanée carte qui avait été révisée peu après sa mort. Grindelwald était un mage noir que Dumbledore avait tué en… 1945…

Je me levai et tournai en rond dans le dortoir avec l'air d'un malade qui venait de trouver la réponse à une énigme. Gaëa Grindelwald était forcément sa fille, c'était pourquoi elle était aussi respectée. Je me souvenais des regards constants des Serpentards vers la jeune fille, des regards respectueux… Le même genre de regards qu'ils réservaient à Tom Riddle. A cette pensée, j'eus un sourire étrangement vainqueur.

Tom Riddle était vraiment un malin. Il ne se faisait Gaëa Grindelwald que pour le prestige, elle était la fille du plus grand mage noir actuel. Elle était un excellent moyen d'attirer le respect de tous les Serpentards et même plus… En même temps, Gaëa était loin d'être une idiote, elle paraissait très intelligente. J'étais prêt à parier qu'elle aussi trouvait son compte à être avec Tom Riddle. J'étais vraiment certain de ne pas voir d'amour dans ce couple si étrange. Ils étaient trop différents.

Ca me soulageait sûrement de penser ça… Mais je préférais ne pas m'attarder sur les raisons de ce soulagement. Je m'allongeai sur mon lit et m'endormis rapidement avec en tête l'image du Calamar géant derrière la fenêtre.

XXXXXX

Au bout de quelques heures, je sentis une drôle de sensation autour de moi comme s'il y avait quelque chose qui déambulait sur mon corps. J'étais encore trop dans les vapes pour identifier de quoi il s'agissait mais un sifflement aiguë et assez désagréable me fit immédiatement sortir de mon sommeil. Je regardai avec colère le maudit serpent de Riddle qui parcourait sans gêne la surface de mon lit.

"**Qu'est-ce que tu fous sur mon lit, maudit serpent ?**" demandai-je de très mauvaise humeur.

"**Oooh moi qui croyais que tu serais devenu plus aimable, je me suis trompée… Tu sais que t'es vraiment un sale gosse irrespectueux, je suis bien plus vieille que toi !**" fit Nagini de sa voix mielleuse.

"**Pas ici… En 1944, tu ne dois pas être bien vieille, en plus tu es plus petite qu'en 1997 !**"

"**Ce n'est pas parce que je suis plus petite, que je ne suis pas moins vieille… La preuve, je sais ce qu'il s'est passé en 1997… Je peux voyager dans le temps, revenir aux âges que je veux, quand je veux. Et juste au ciel, j'ai réussi à t'y emmener aussi !**" s'écria-t-elle très fière d'elle-même.

"**Justement, je voudrais bien comprendre pourquoi tu m'as emmené dans le passé… En quoi un serpent comme toi trouverait-il un intérêt à m'emmener en 1944 ! Est-ce que c'est Voldemort qui te l'a demandé ?**"

"**Tu poses beaucoup de questions, petit Gryffondor idiot !**" dit-elle avec amusement.

"**Et tu n'y réponds pas !**" répliquai-je en sentant la colère m'envahir.

"**Mon Maître se fout de toi, et il ne me donne pas d'ordres, je ne suis pas un animal de compagnie ! Je suis bien plus que ça !**"

Le serpent avait l'air d'être offensé. Apparemment, elle ne supportait pas que je puisse penser qu'elle suivait les ordres de son Maître. J'avais du mal à comprendre la logique de ce serpent mais après tout, rien ne m'étonnait plus de la part de ce serpent depuis qu'elle avait poussé la chansonnette dans le Château de Voldemort en Russie.

"**Alors pourquoi m'as-tu emmené dans le passé ?**" demandai-je d'une voix moins agressive.

"**Parce que je le voulais !**" répondit-elle avant de disparaître dans les draps du lit de Tom Riddle.

Agacé par le petit manège de Nagini, je me levai et soulevai les couvertures du lit de Riddle. Le serpent était roulé en boule et semblait bouder.

"**Serpent !**"

"**J'ai un nom, idiot, et lâche-moi maintenant !**" répondit-elle.

Je soupirai. Mais je décidai d'abandonner, après tout, le serpent ignorait peut-être lui-même pourquoi il m'avait emmené en 1944. Je préférais attendre que Nagini soit de meilleure humeur pour lui demander d'inverser le processus et de me ramener en 1997. Au moment où j'allais remettre correctement les couvertures du lit, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Je levai brusquement la tête et fit face à un Tom Riddle déconcerté.

"Je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de faire ?" demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

"Hein ? Bah… J'étais en train de regarder ton serpent !"

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il baissa son regard vers le serpent. Il s'approcha rapidement du lit et rabattit brusquement les couvertures. Puis il plongea son regard sombre dans mes yeux.

"Nagini ne se montre jamais, pourquoi tu as fouillé dans mon lit ?" demanda-t-il avec colère.

"J'étais en train de dormir et elle m'a réveillé, ensuite elle est retournée dans ton lit, c'est tout… Quoi ? Tu pensais peut-être que je m'affairais à refaire ton lit ?" fis-je d'un air sarcastique.

Riddle releva la tête et plissa les yeux. Il ne semblait pas me croire mais je m'en fichais, c'était la stricte vérité. Mais quelque chose semblait m'échapper à voir le regard sceptique du garçon ténébreux devant moi.

"Bien" dit-il même s'il restait hésitant.

On garda le silence quelques instants en se jaugeant du regard puis Riddle reprit la parole.

"J'étais venu déposer mes affaires et aussi t'avertir que c'était l'heure du dîner… Tout le monde devrait être dans la Grande Salle, maintenant."

J'acquiesçai et le suivit après qu'il ait rangé son sac d'école et ses gants servant aux Soins aux créatures magiques. Je marchai, Riddle à mes côtés, jusqu'à la Grande Salle sans hésiter une seule fois sur le chemin à prendre. Je remarquai après coup que Riddle semblait assez étonné que j'aille à chaque fois dans la bonne direction – mais bien sûr il ne posa aucune question.

Finalement, nous arrivâmes dans la Grande Salle et Riddle et moi nous séparâmes rapidement. J'allai m'asseoir à côté de Kaeso, Manius et Tiberius, tandis que Riddle s'écartait un peu du côté de Gaëa Grindelwald, Loïs Dolohov et Chris Rosier. Je remarquai rapidement qu'il manquait deux personnes au clan des Serpents mais Alypia Malfoy et Marcia Black arrivèrent peu de temps après.

Je gardai le silence pendant presque tout le repas même si Kaeso et Manius l'animaient avec leurs discussions hilarantes. Tiberius semblait bien plus réservé et fit miroir, en quelque sorte, à ma propre attitude. Je regardais du coin de l'œil Tom Riddle qui ne discutait pas beaucoup, ce qui contrastait énormément avec Gaëa qui n'arrêtait pas de piailler avec Chris Rosier. Mais à aucun moment, Riddle ne parut être jaloux.

Je détournai finalement les yeux, pensant qu'à un moment ou un autre, Riddle s'apercevrait de ma fixation. Mais mon regard tomba sur la préfète-en-chef de Gryffondor, et je ressentis un nœud dans l'estomac quand je me souvins qu'elle s'appelait Potter et qu'elle me détestait.

XXXXXX

Ma première nuit dans le dortoir des septièmes années de Serpentard ne fut pas aussi horrible que je me l'étais imaginée. En fait, il ne faisait pas si froid lorsqu'on plongeait sous les lourdes couvertures vertes, et mis à part Tom Riddle, les Serpentards étaient globalement assez sympathiques. J'avais plus de mal avec Chris Rosier et Loïs Dolohov mais, apparemment, personne ne parvenait à les cerner complètement.

Je m'endormis rapidement en appréhendant le lendemain et les premières heures de cours. Après tout, pour moi aussi c'était ma septième année que je commençais.

XXXXXX

Je n'étais toujours pas habitué à porter cette _horrible _cravate verte. J'avais l'impression que le miroir se moquait de moi et me renvoyait une image parfaitement hideuse. Mais, non, c'était bien la vérité… J'étais à Serpentard, maintenant. Kaeso me lança un drôle de regard partagé entre l'amusement et l'étonnement.

"Ta cravate ne te plaît pas ?" demanda-t-il "Ca fait dix minutes que tu la fixes !"

Je rougis légèrement et baragouinai une excuse parfaitement stupide qui ne valait même pas que je la retienne. C'était mon premier jour d'école, et juste ciel, j'étais en avance. De façon générale, les Serpentards semblaient bien moins paresseux que les Gryffondors. En tout cas aucun de mes camarades de dortoir ne ronflait comme Ron ni n'attendait la dernière minute pour se lever. Ils étaient tous très lève-tôt, surtout Tom Riddle. Je ne l'avais même pas aperçu, il avait dû se lever vers six heure et demie… Je trouvais cela ridicule de se lever aussi tôt !

Il n'était pas non plus dans la Grande Salle pendant le petit-déjeuner, il avait sûrement déjà mangé.

"Tu as quoi en première heure ?" me demanda Manius en retirant sa tête de son bol de céréales.

Je lançai un regard à mon emploi du temps et fronçai les sourcils.

"J'ai Potions…" répondis-je avec déception.

"Oops, ce n'est pas ta matière préférée ?"

"Non, pas vraiment…" fis-je, me souvenant des cours de Snape et de ceux de Slughorn pendant lesquels j'était devenu un petit génie grâce au livre du Prince de Sang-Mêlé.

"On a pas le même emploi du temps, j'ai moins d'heures de Potions que toi… Je commence par Métamorphose."

Manius me prit l'emploi du temps des mains alors que Tiberius regardait par-dessus son épaule.

"Tu as le même emploi du temps que Kaeso, Tom et moi." murmura Tiberius.

Je restai songeur un moment après les propos de Tiberius. Je n'étais pas vraiment content d'avoir exactement le même emploi du temps que mon pire ennemi.

"Et les autres ?" demandai-je.

"Alypia et Marcia seront avec nous pour quelques heures, mais Chris et Loïs sont aussi dans notre classe… Tu veux faire quoi plus tard ?"

Je feignis de ne pas avoir entendu, et d'ailleurs, je n'eus pas à répondre puisque Gaëa Grindelwald venait d'arriver. Je fronçai les sourcils quand je me souvins que Manius ne m'avait pas dit dans quelle classe elle était. La fille du mage noir que Dumbledore avait tué en 1945. Je la regardai pendant un long moment, interloqué qu'une fille aussi heureuse de vivre et extravertie soit la fille d'un mage noir redouté. Elle capta mon regard et me fit un large sourire.

"Bonjour Harry !"

Elle alla s'asseoir à côté de moi.

"Oh, tu as le même emploi du temps que Tom… Dis, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Il parle sans arrêt de toi ! Ce qui, entre nous, est assez gênant, non pas que je ne t'aime pas mais il y a des moments où j'aimerais qu'il s'intéresse plus à moi !"

Je lui fis un petit sourire, amusé par ses boucles blondes qui s'agitaient autour de son visage. Gaëa était très jolie, elle avait le physique d'une poupée porcelaine mais ses yeux étaient pleins de vie.

"Nous avons à peine parlé… Je ne sais pas pourquoi il te parle de moi, qu'est-ce qu'il dit à mon sujet ?"

Elle prit un air hésitant.

"Je ne devrais pas te le dire… Mais je le trouve tellement idiot avec son scepticisme, et puis tu as l'air si gentil !"

Je lui fis un sourire un peu faux pour l'encourager à continuer.

"Il ne te croit pas… Ton amnésie. C'est vrai que c'est bizarre mais on se demande tous comment tu es arrivé jusqu'ici ! Il m'a dit aussi que tu avais un regard étrange… Sur ce point-là, il n'a pas tort ! Tu as des yeux magnifiques, Harry !"

Elle me sourit et je baissai les yeux d'un air gêné. J'ignorais pourquoi elle jouait ainsi avec moi mais je l'avais déjà vu être aussi désinvolte et guillerette avec Kaeso et Manius. Soudain une main fine et puissante enserra avec force l'épaule de Gaëa. Elle grimaça et leva les yeux vers un visage dur et fermé. Tom Riddle la regarda sévèrement, puis finit par lui sourire froidement.

"Alors, Gaëa, tu t'amuses bien avec le nouveau ?" demanda-t-il.

Je regardai un moment les lueurs rougeâtres qui traversaient les yeux noirs de Riddle. Une froide animosité semblait animer ses yeux alors qu'ils se posaient sur moi avec méchanceté.

"Potter, les cours commencent dans cinq minutes et je dois t'emmener dans la salle du Professeur Slughorn pour le cours de Potions." murmura-t-il doucereusement.

J'acquiesçai et attrapai mon sac sous la table avant de me lever. Gaëa nous regarda partir avec un semblant de peur dans les yeux. Nous sortîmes de la Grande Salle et nous montâmes l'escalier de marbre. Je commençai à tourner à droite, lorsque Riddle m'attrapa l'épaule et me poussa vers la gauche. En 1996, la classe de Slughorn était à droite mais je me dis qu'en 1944 il devait en être autrement. Nous arrivâmes dans un couloir sombre et désert. Soudain Tom me cisailla le bras et me poussa contre le mur de gauche. Puis, il s'approcha tout près de moi avec un air extrêmement menaçant. Je n'avais jamais craint les intimidations, et les Serpentards de 1997 pouvaient en témoigner. Mais Tom Riddle était différent. J'étais liquéfié sur place. Il approcha son visage de mon oreille et me murmura d'une voix douce mais qui dans cette situation me donna la chair de poule :

"Ecoute-moi bien Potter, je ne sais pas ce que tu fais ici mais je le découvrirai… Je _sais _que tu mens. Mais crois-moi si tu approches encore Gaëa, je te ferai les pires choses que ton petit cerveau ait jamais imaginées, compris ?"

Il s'écarta et je distinguai à la lueur des chandelles ses yeux qui étaient devenus complètement grenats et que parcouraient des éclairs de folie. J'acquiesçai doucement et Tom eut un sourire abominablement cruel.

"Bien, dans ce cas nous pouvons aller en cours, mais j'imagine que dorénavant je n'aurais plus besoin de t'accompagner puisque tu sembles connaître les moindres recoins de cette école"

"Je…"

"N'essaie même pas de démentir." dit-il avant de s'éloigner d'un pas vif.

XXXXXX

Lorsque j'arrivai devant la porte de la classe, Tom était déjà là et me souriait d'un air goguenard. Je lui renvoyai un regard noir, bien décidé à ne plus capituler devant lui. Si je n'étais pas capable de lui tenir tête en 1994, comment pourrais-je alors le tuer en 1997 ?

Le Professeur Slughorn ouvrit les portes de sa classe et nous invita à y rentrer. Tous les élèves s'installèrent rapidement, Kaeso et Tiberius étaient installés à la même place. Seul Tom était au fond et semblait sonder d'une façon étrange le Professeur Slughorn. Celui-ci se tourna vers moi et me fit un sourire chaleureux.

"Il me semble que c'est votre premier cours, n'est-ce pas ?"

J'acquiesçai, gêné d'être le centre de mire de la classe.

"Va t'asseoir à côté de Tom, il est le meilleur de cette classe et c'est le Préfet-en-Chef, tu suivras les préparations des potions sur son livre… Ça ira ?"

J'acquiesçai de nouveau et m'installai à côté de Tom, ignorant ses regards brûlants de froideur. Je ne le regardai pas, je ne voulais pas voir ses yeux presque carmins me dévisager avec répugnance. Mais lorsque le Professeur Slughorn eut fini ses explications sur la potion du Docteur Hubus donnant la capacité de paraître luminescent durant une journée, je dus me tourner vers Tom pour regarder les instructions dans son livre. J'avais à peine commencé de lire la première ligne que Tom s'affairait déjà à préparer sa potion.

Je le regardai interloqué, avisant ses mains qui bougeaient à toute vitesse au-dessus de son chaudron. Il coupait des herbes et revenait à sa potion, il tournait la potion dans tout le sens et après trois secondes de répit, la potion avait pris la teinte demandée… Et moi j'étais toujours là comme un idiot devant mon chaudron vide.

Tom me fit un sourire moqueur et eut une exclamation de dédain. Je fronçai les sourcils et essayai de commencer ma potion convenablement, regrettant amèrement le livre du Prince de Sang-Mêlé. Les regards plein de moquerie de Tom m'empêchaient de me concentrer, j'avais l'impression de faire n'importe quoi, et à la fin, ma potion ressemblait davantage à de la boue qu'au breuvage bleu vaporeux de la potion de Tom.

En passant devant nous, Slughorn s'émerveilla du résultat de Tom et lui fit des éloges incroyables, en revanche, il prit un air pincé devant la mienne. Mes épaules s'affaissèrent et je soupirai. _Je devais absolument rentrer chez moi !_

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED... 

Voili voilou ! Ca va ? Vous avez aimé ?

Reviewez please ! Je vous adore !

Bye

SamaraXX


	4. Chapitre 4

**Titre : **L'Ennemi

**Auteur : **SamaraXX

**Pairings : **HP/TR

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à J.K Rowling mais l'histoire est de moi et moi seule.

**Rating : **M

**Genre : **Romance, Angst

**Spoilers : **Les six premiers tomes.

**Warnings : **Slash, lemons, voyage temporel, POV Harry, langage.

**Note : **Les dialogues en **gras** sont en fourchelang !

**Note 2 :**

J'espère que je n'ai oublié personne, je remercie grandement ma béta **Ishtar205 **qui fait un magnifique boulot ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**4ème chapitre :**

La première semaine chez les Serpentards ne fut pas vraiment plaisante : outre le fait que Kaeso et Manius semblaient m'avoir pris en affection, Tiberius dardait souvent sur moi un regard sceptique à l'instar de Tom, mais lui, il était carrément méprisant envers moi.

Un jour que nous devions faire équipe Tiberius et moi pendant un cours de Botanique, il commença à me dire en face ce qu'il pensait de ma venue à Poudlard :

"Je trouve ça particulièrement étrange que tu sois arrivé à Poudlard, complètement amnésique" souffla-t-il alors qu'il coupait une racine d'alstroemeria.

"Si tu trouves ça étrange, imagine ce que je dois ressentir… Cette école ne me rappelle strictement rien et pourtant je m'y suis retrouvé, un jour, sans aucun souvenir de ma vie d'avant" répondis-je en essayant d'imiter un de ces acteurs de série B qui lançaient de si longues et de si belles tirades sur la chaîne préférée de Pétunia.

"Personne ne te connaît, et tu dis ne pas connaître Poudlard… Pourtant, tu n'as jamais semblé dépaysé, tu n'as jamais semblé perdu ni même désespéré d'être là" objecta-t-il.

Je lâchai ma plante du regard et observai pendant un moment le jeune homme qui me faisait face. Il était grand et fin, ses cheveux bruns étaient assez longs et quelques mèches barraient souvent le regard noir de ses yeux. Sa peau pâle et ses expressions me faisaient penser à celles de Riddle. Il était séduisant et semblait très intelligent. Il ne me faisait pas peur mais je savais qu'il était capable de découvrir mon secret.

"Pour être perdu, encore faudrait-il que j'aie des repères mais je n'en ai aucun et je préfère vivre au jour le jour plutôt que de me tracasser avec un passé qu'il m'est impossible de me rappeler… Personne ne s'est manifesté depuis mon arrivée, peut-être que j'étais tout simplement seul… Et puis en toute sincérité, je ne vois pas en quoi tout cela te regarde et ce dont tu as peur ! Tu ne vas quand même pas te mettre à imiter ce Riddle ?"

"Tom ?" fit Tiberius "Il est loin d'être idiot et même si parfois il m'énerve… Il a souvent raison de suspecter certaines personnes, il a, par exemple, tout à fait raison de se méfier du Professeur Dumbledore puisqu'il ne fait qu'avantager ces idiots de Gryffondor !"

Je baissai les yeux, incapable d'émettre un commentaire sur Dumbledore. Et puis, parler de Riddle m'était insupportable. Je préférais m'occuper de ma Lychnide si rouge et si belle. Elle me faisait penser aux yeux de Lord Voldemort.

XXXXXX

Tiberius, Kaeso et moi rentrèrent de cours ce soir-là, particulièrement épuisés. Sans un mot, nous marchâmes jusqu'à la salle commune des Serpentards. Je sentais la présence de Tom qui nous suivait, avec Gaëa à son bras. Elle parlait avec agitation et gloussait de temps en temps. Je poussai un soupir fatigué tandis que Kaeso donnait le mot de passe.

Tiberius s'installa à une table et se mit directement à faire ses devoirs. Je le regardai assez interloqué mais préférai ne rien dire. Kaeso rejoignait déjà Manius qui était assis sur un des canapés verts de la pièce en compagnie d'Alypia Malfoy et Marcia Black. Je me sentais bien trop fatigué pour envisager de discuter avec des Serpentards aux milles et unes questions, et je préférai m'éclipser discrètement vers les dortoirs.

Je baillai et passai une main dans mes cheveux déjà fort ébouriffés ; j'avançai en traînant les pieds. J'arrivai devant la porte de mon dortoir lorsque je sentis une présence derrière moi. Je me retournai brusquement et sursautai en voyant que Tom Riddle était à deux pas de moi.

"Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?" lançai-je d'un ton agressif.

"Calme-toi Potter" répliqua-t-il "Je viens juste t'avertir que tes livres sont arrivés, ils t'attendent à la volière"

"Ha très bien" répondis-je.

Il y eut un silence pesant entre nous deux. J'entendis des cris et des gémissements derrière la porte du dortoir et un sourire étira mes lèvres.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris ?" siffla Riddle d'un air énervé.

"Tu… Tu n'entends pas ?" demandai-je.

"Quoi ?"

Je me tus et vis que Riddle commençait à avoir l'air assez intéressé. Il eut un ricanement moqueur et s'empressa de me pousser pour ouvrir la porte. Je restai interloqué et gêné sur le pas de la porte, mais cela ne m'empêcha de regarder ce que faisait Tom. Celui-ci avança dans le dortoir en faisant tournoyer sa baguette entre ses doigts, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Il avisa le drap blanc qui bougeait dans tous les sens au fond du dortoir et tira dessus brusquement. Deux corps nus et brillant de sueur sursautèrent et se séparèrent brusquement.

"Loïs et Chris" murmura Tom avec un grand sourire.

"Merde, Tom ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?"

"Tut, tut, tu ferais mieux de surveiller ton langage, vous êtes bien trop bruyants, vous avez de la chance que ce soit moi qui vous ai découverts, moi et… Potter" fit-il en crachant mon nom avec dégoût.

Loïs se tourna vers la porte du dortoir et remonta le drap sur lui.

"Harry !" lança-t-il d'une voix aiguë.

"Désolé" murmurai-je.

"Y a pas de quoi !" s'exclama Tom "Vous n'êtes pas comme ces putains de sang-de-bourbe qui baisent dans les couloirs comme des chiens et qui font un tel raffut que l'école entière est au courant ! Jettez au moins un sort d'insonorisation à défaut de verrouiller la porte !"

Loïs baissa la tête d'un air honteux.

"Désolé" répondit-il "C'est juste qu'on… On a oublié"

Riddle leva un sourcil moqueur. Chris enfila son boxer et se leva lestement.

"Tu sais quoi, Tom ? Tu me fais chier ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu t'es jamais fait une de ces pétasses dans les couloirs de l'école, ou dans nos vestiaires ou tiens, dans la _forêt interdite_ !" lança Chris avec un regard entendu.

Je vis distinctement les joues de Tom se colorer de rouge. Une espèce de satisfaction mesquine s'empara de moi à ce moment-là. Tom Riddle était gêné ! Mais qu'avait-il donc fait de si honteux ?

"Justement vous n'êtes pas des putes, je me trompe ?" lança Tom "Si vous avez décidé de sortir ensemble, deux Serpentards comme vous, des sang-pur, comportez-vous comme tels…"

"On est tout de même dans notre dortoir, aucun Gryffondor aurait pu nous surprendre ici, tu sais ?" minauda Loïs.

"Ça ne vous dispense pas d'un sort d'insonorisation. Bon, je vous laisse… J'ai autre chose à faire qu'éduquer deux idiots comme vous" dit Riddle qui tournait déjà les talons.

"C'est ça, je suis sûr que ça t'a donné des idées et que tu vas t'empresser de baiser Gaëa !" s'écria Chris.

"Ne parle pas d'elle ainsi !" siffla dangereusement Tom sur le pas de la porte.

Néanmoins il eut un sourire pervers, que je fus seul à voir, alors qu'il passait la porte.

XXXXXX

De toutes mes années à Poudlard, de toute mon enfance à Privet Drive, et de toute cette première semaine dans la maison Serpentard en 1944, rien ne me choqua plus que ces deux corps enlacés dans une étreinte violente et passionnelle. Je me souviens avec précision des coups de boutoir de Chris et des cris exaltés de Loïs. Je n'avais jamais rien vu de si sensuel de toute ma courte vie.

Je ne sais pas si j'aurais interrompu l'acte des deux jeunes hommes, si j'avais été seul ; je crois plutôt que je les aurais dévorés du regard. Chris était un jeune homme blond vénitien aux yeux bleu azur si merveilleux qu'on avait l'impression de plonger au cœur des chutes du Niagara lorsqu'on le regardait ; quant à Loïs c'était un petit blond d'à peine un mètre soixante si chétif et à l'allure si fragile que j'avais souvent l'impression de le briser en lui serrant la main ou même plus tard lorsque je fus autorisé à l'enlacer. Ils allaient tellement bien ensemble, ces deux blonds aux yeux si clairs que leur étreinte aurait pu aisément inspirer un peintre qui en aurait fait un magnifique tableau.

C'était pour moi la grande découverte de l'érotisme. Désespérément vierge des deux côtés à 17 ans, cette folle étreinte de ces deux Serpentards était pour moi une grande révélation. Je n'avais jamais réellement songé à l'homosexualité mais il est clair que le fait des les avoir vus ensemble fut le premier pas vers mon coming-out.

Rien ne me choquait dans le fait de voir deux hommes ensemble dans le même lit. Je n'aurais peut-être pas réagi si bien si les deux hommes en question avaient été répugnants ou s'ils avaient été de très bons amis à moi. Mais dans la mesure où je ne les connaissais pas, c'était comme si je voyais deux beaux inconnus en pleine découverte de leur sexualité. Je trouvais ça beau… J'avais hâte de savoir moi aussi ce que c'était de "faire l'amour". Le fait que, dans une autre réalité, mon meilleur ami ait déjà mis en cloque sa copine n'était pas étranger au fait que je veuille absolument perdre ma virginité. A mon âge, j'avais vraiment honte de ne l'avoir jamais fait et je savais que ce serait difficile de faire quelque chose en 1944 où le poids de la morale était bien plus fort et où j'étais tellement moins connu et aimé qu'en 1997… Mais j'étais décidé, il fallait que je me débarrasse de ce putain de statut de puceau !

XXXXXX

Je passai récupérer la pile des livres fraîchement imprimés que m'avait commandée Tom Riddle. Je rencontrai sur le chemin de la volière, la préfète-en-chef de Poudlard, Gryffondor de surcroît, qui s'effaça pour me laisser rentrer. Je la reconnus immédiatement avec ses longs cheveux noir de jais, ses yeux gris clair et sa peau de porcelaine. La jeune fille de Gryffondor qui répondait au nom de Potter.

"Tiens, Potter" murmura-t-elle, avec un drôle de petit sourire.

"Salut" répondis-je, inexplicablement intimidé d'être en compagnie d'un membre de la famille Potter.

Qui pouvait-elle être ? Une cousine éloignée ? Une grande-tante ? Ma grand-mère ?

"Ce sont tes livres ?" demanda-t-elle.

Je me tournai vers la pile de livres qui trônaient sur une petite table servant à écrire des lettres sur la gauche de la volière. Je la regardai dans les yeux et acquiesçai.

"Tu vas rester ici, alors ?" demanda-t-elle.

J'acquiesçai de nouveau, et elle s'apprêtait à repartir lorsque je pris la parole :

"Pourquoi ce semblant de civilité ? J'avais clairement cru comprendre que tu ne côtoyais pas les Serpentards" dis-je brusquement.

Elle se retourna vers moi.

"Je ne savais pas que tu étais amnésique…" dit-elle d'un ton doux "Et je t'ai menti, le nom de Potter n'est pas très répandu : dans la communauté sorcière il n'y a qu'une famille Potter et c'est la mienne" reprit-elle.

Je la regardai sans rien dire, puisque tout ça je le savais déjà.

"Ça veut dire qu'on est forcément de la même famille" murmura-t-elle "J'ai envoyé un hibou à mes parents, mais ils ne connaissent pas d'Harry Potter, je suis désolée"

"Tu crois que j'ai menti sur mon nom ?" demandai-je.

"Non… Tu as toutes les caractéristiques de la famille Potter, à part ton admission à Serpentard. Mes parents ont dit qu'ils vont continuer à chercher, la famille est grande."

"Ne t'embête pas pour moi" dis-je, la gorge nouée.

Elle haussa les épaules, ses yeux gris me scrutant profondément.

"Quel est ton nom ?" demandai-je.

"Amelia Potter" répondit-elle avec espoir comme si elle s'attendait à ce que ce nom me dise quelque chose.

Je restai choqué de sa réponse, car ce nom me disait bien quelque chose. Je me souvenais parfaitement d'une discussion avec Remus et Sirius à Square Grimmaurd pendant le Noël de ma cinquième année. Une très intéressante discussion sur la généalogie de ma famille – j'en avais le désir depuis que j'avais vu la tapisserie des Black. Si ma mémoire ne me faisait pas défaut, Amelia Potter était bel et bien ma grand-mère.

Mon père ne porta jamais le nom de son propre père et fut appelé James Potter, selon le nom de jeune fille de sa mère. Je me souvenais de la voix rauque de Sirius qui me chuchotait tout un couplet de la vie de mon père que l'on ne m'avait jamais raconté.

_"Ta grand-mère Amelia vécut tout d'abord une folle liaison avec un homme dangereux qui la manipulait. Elle sortit avec lui à 17 ans et elle est resté 16 ans avec lui, elle l'a quitté à 33 ans lorsque James avait un an afin de le protéger de Lord Voldemort dont la puissance grandissait autour des années 1960… Ton grand-père était en fait un intime ami de Lord Voldemort mais personne ne le sait car James a gardé le nom d'Amelia, et il a été élevé par Harold Bennett, le meilleur ami d'Amelia, qui avait toujours été désespérément amoureux d'elle et qu'elle a fini par épouser. Quant à ton grand-père il est devenu l'un des plus dangereux mangemorts de Voldemort…"_

Inutile de dire que tout cet étalage de nouveaux éléments sur mes ancêtres m'avait profondément surpris et choqué mais je compris peu à peu et avec l'aide de Sirius que c'était le fait d'avoir un père mangemort qui avait poussé mon père à s'engager si loin dans la lutte anti-Voldemort. Je n'ai jamais voulu savoir qui était mon grand-père, s'il était mort ou vivant… On m'avait dit que toute ma famille paternelle était morte, je ne voulais pas en savoir plus.

Mais en 1944, tout cela prenait un sens nouveau et je regrettais profondément de ne pas avoir demander le nom de mon grand-père. A partir de ce moment-là, je vis tout différemment.

Cette jeune fille si jolie et aux cheveux noirs si semblables aux miens était ma grand-mère, elle allait tomber amoureuse d'un mangemort… qui essaierait de la rallier à sa cause peu de temps après qu'elle soit tombée enceinte, de mon père.

Soudain, à ce moment précis, tandis qu'un sourire éclatant étirait mes lèvres et qu'Amelia quittait la pièce, plus rien ne m'importait. Je me fichais de Nagini, je me fichais de savoir pourquoi elle m'avait fait venir ici, je m'en fichais de Tom Riddle, du drôle effet qui m'avait pris en voyant Chris et Loïs en pleine action, du sourire sombre et pervers de Riddle en passant la porte, du fait que je devais le tuer et que ma vie n'avait plus de sens…

Non parce qu'aujourd'hui, je n'avais plus envie de partir. Je savais que j'avais une chance inouïe d'apprendre à connaître ma grand-mère, si je m'en faisais une amie, elle pourrait même me parler de mes arrières grand-parents, je pourrais deviner quel garçon la ferait succomber… Tandis que je ramassais un à un mes livres, je réalisai qu'il était fort probable que mon grand-père soit à Serpentard et dans mon année. Un horrible doute m'assaillit ! Tom Riddle ? Mais il fut bientôt effacé lorsque je me souvins qu'il n'avait aucune descendance… Mais alors qui ? Les visages de Kaeso, Manius, Tiberius, Chris et Loïs n'arrêtaient de défiler sous mes yeux… Et qui était cet Harold Bennett ? Celui qui avait élevé mon père ?

J'étais heureux, enfin, car ma venue avait un but finalement.

XXXXXX

Je rêvassai tout le week-end qui suivit la découverte que j'avais faite. Les yeux dans le vague, je n'arrêtais pas de réfléchir à mon passé et à mon futur entremêlés. Je me disais que je pouvais changer tellement de choses, que j'avais des pouvoirs incroyables entre les mains mais je ne pouvais pas empêcher ma grand-mère de sortir avec ce dangereux criminel – qui à coup sûr dormait dans le même dortoir que le mien. Je ne pouvais décemment pas empêcher mon père de naître, empêcher ma mère de le rencontrer, empêcher ma naissance et l'arrêt temporaire de Voldemort.

Ma vie, bien que parfois inutile, était trop importante, rien que pour les treize années de répit que j'avais offert au monde sorcier. Sans ça, Voldemort serait aujourd'hui le roi du monde sorcier. Ron, Sirius, Remus et ma mère le serviraient aujourd'hui… Tant de gens vivraient encore si je n'étais pas né mais tant de gens seraient morts. Hermione aurait-elle survécu à la folie de Riddle qui était de vouloir tuer chaque moldu de cette planète ?

Je pouvais, néanmoins, découvrir qui était mon grand-père. A part Tom Riddle et Tiberius Avery à un moindre degré, tous les autres Serpentards semblaient être amicaux. Mais je savais également que tous étaient devenus des mangemorts par la suite. Je ne pouvais donc me fier à ma première impression.

Je me posais plein de questions. Kaeso, Manius, Tiberius, Chris et Loïs appelaient-ils déjà Tom Lord Voldemort, lorsque je n'étais pas là ?

Qui était mon grand-père ? Tiberius Avery peut-être, lui qui semblait si suspicieux ? Mais il ne semblait pas dangereux : j'étais tombé sur un poème de lui qui ressemblait drôlement au style de Baudelaire. Mais je ne m'avancerais jamais à lui dire cela en face, il pourrait prendre cela comme une insulte, Baudelaire n'était qu'un moldu après tout…

Mais derrière ces questions innocentes se cachait une autre question bien plus compliquée, bien plus tentante qui me démangeait la nuit, qui me prenait aux tripes le jour… Serait-ce sans conséquences si je tuais Tom Riddle là maintenant, alors qu'il n'avait pas encore tué ses parents ? Que le seul meurtre qui salissait ses mains était celui de Mimi Geignarde ? Le pouvais-je ?

Au plus profond de moi, la flamme de la vengeance qui s'était apaisée depuis une semaine se ralluma violemment. Il était temps que Voldemort paye… Finalement, je n'aurais pas à détruire ces putains d'horcruxes. Non, il me suffisait purement et simplement de l'assassiner tant qu'on pouvait encore l'arrêter, et tout irait parfaitement bien… Je pourrais même vivre avec mes parents ! Un bonheur sans nom envahit mon cœur alors que je réfléchissais déjà à la façon dont j'allais le tuer…

XXXXXX

Il fut particulièrement facile de prendre la décision de tuer Tom Riddle mais le plus dur était à venir et je le savais. Je ne voulais surtout pas sous-estimer mon ennemi, il était bien plus puissant que moi et cela même si on avait le même âge. Le fait qu'il ait réussi à trouver l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets et qu'il soit présentement en train de se documenter sur les horcruxes ne me rassurait pas du tout.

J'étais en cours de métamorphose avec le Professeur Dumbledore. Le premier cours que j'avais eu avec lui avait été très douloureux, je n'avais pas cessé de trembler tout en évitant le regard trop bleu et malicieux de mon ancien mentor. Mais, une semaine plus tard, j'étais déjà plus à l'aise… Puisque que l'on m'avait attribué dès le début la place à côté de celle de Riddle afin que je puisse suivre sur ses livres, les professeurs décidèrent que je resterais à cette place. Ils avaient l'intime conviction que Tom Riddle était un jeune homme brillant, honnête et travailleur. Brillant et travailleur, pourquoi pas, mais honnête… Il était tout le contraire. Néanmoins, je ne me plaignais pas de cette place, j'avais ainsi tout le loisir de l'observer, de l'analyser, de comprendre son fonctionnement. Je ne voulais surtout pas être surpris ou rater mon assassinat. Ce qui était bien avec Dumbledore, c'était qu'il avait des méthodes pédagogiques cent fois plus efficaces que celles de McGonagall, je réussissais avec brio toutes mes métamorphoses sous l'œil surpris de Riddle. Il me prenait pour un vrai nul depuis mon lamentable essai en cours de Potion.

Mais je voyais son regard sur moi changer depuis les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, de Sortilèges et de Métamorphose. C'étaient mes trois matières préférées et pas les plus simples. Je le trouvais plus nerveux en ma compagnie, certes Tom réussissait encore mieux que moi les métamorphoses mais il avait enfin compris que je n'étais certainement pas un guignol. Et comme je savais qu'il savait que je n'étais pas le moins du monde amnésique, il devenait de plus en plus suspicieux et agaçant avec moi.

Il ne m'adressait plus la parole depuis qu'on avait surpris Loïs et Chris dans notre dortoir mais ses regards brûlants et parfois teintés de rouge se faisaient plus nombreux et plus haineux.

"Je veux que vous changiez votre pupitre en cochon" fit le Professeur Dumbledore.

J'eus un sourire à cette consigne. Je me souvenais que la première métamorphose qu'avait fait McGonagall lorsque j'étais rentré en première année avait été la transformation de son bureau en cochon. Pas de doute, Dumbledore avait bien été son professeur…

XXXXXX

"Tu ne trouves pas que Marcia est mignonne ?" me lança discrètement Kaeso alors que nous mangions à la table des Serpentards.

Je lui lançai un regard rieur et tournai la tête vers la jeune fille en question qui mangeait tranquillement avec Alypia Malfoy. Elle avait de lourds cheveux noirs bouclés qui cachaient son visage aux traits prononcés, sa peau était halée et ses yeux noirs étaient redessinés par de longs cils. Elle était jolie… Elle faisait penser à une bomba latina.

"Si, elle est très belle" dis-je avec un léger sourire "C'est marrant comme elle est l'exact contraire d'Alypia"

"Elles sont pourtant cousines" ajouta Kaeso.

Cela ne m'étonna pas plus que ça.

"Tu es intéressé par elle ?" demandai-je l'air de rien, j'appréciais beaucoup Kaeso déjà à cette époque.

"Disons que je suis célibataire depuis deux ans, et je commence à en avoir marre… Puis, Marcia est vraiment jolie. Dommage qu'elle soit une Black, mes parents n'aiment pas trop cette famille. Ils disent qu'ils sont trop hautains ! Tu sais c'est quoi l'adage de leur famille ? _Toujours pur_, ils me font rire, sérieusement… Je sais qu'ils ont du mal avec les Mulciber parce que j'ai un moldu dans ma famille, je dois avoir seulement un huitième de son sang mais c'est sûrement trop pour ces "Môssieurs Black" dit-il avant de laisser échapper un léger rire.

C'était étonnant à quel point la pureté du sang prenait une grande place dans le quotidien d'un Serpentard. Néanmoins, je remarquai que Kaeso ne me connaissait pas encore très bien et m'avouait déjà avoir du sang moldu, ce qui était inconcevable à l'époque de Voldemort.

A cette pensée, je tournai la tête vers Tom Riddle, seul, calme et sombre à l'autre bout de la table. Il semblait à mille lieues de mes préoccupations, il mangeait silencieusement ses pâtes sans se soucier de personne. Je remarquai que beaucoup de jeunes filles le regardaient mais aucune ne venait le déranger. Tom Riddle était impressionnant rien qu'en mangeant des pâtes… Je devais moi-même avouer qu'il avait vraiment la classe dans n'importe quelle situation. Et pourtant, je savais sa fin proche, jamais ma baguette ne m'avait autant démangé. Et dans sa mort, il était impensable qu'il ait encore la classe… Cela m'arracha un sourire et je continuai de parler de tout et de rien avec Kaeso et Manius. Tiberius, lui, ne faisait que m'observer, néanmoins je remarquai rapidement qu'il épiait aussi très souvent Chris et Loïs qui se regardaient avec des airs de midinette.

XXXXXX

Une semaine. Une semaine que je le traquais nuit et jour à la recherche d'une quelconque faiblesse. Mais je n'avais rien trouvé… Rien du tout. Tom Riddle ressemblait étrangement à un élève normal. Bien sûr, il se levait plus tôt que tout le monde, mangeait son petit-déjeuner toujours seul, suivait ses cours assidûment et restait plus longtemps que les autres à la bibliothèque mais il avait une copine – avec qui il avait des relations sexuelles selon Chris Rosier – il lui arrivait de rire avec Kaeso et Manius et même – et je jure que c'est vrai – de jouer au Quidditch !

J'étais de plus en plus déconcerté. Quand est-ce que Tom Riddle se ferait voir sous un autre jour ? Quand est-ce que je surprendrais un des Serpentards à l'appeler Lord Voldemort ? Je savais que beaucoup des Serpentards de ma classe pouvaient se voir sans que je sois là durant les petites réunions du Club de Slug auxquelles, malheureusement, je n'étais pas convié. Inutile de dire que j'étais vraiment inconnu à cette époque, et mine de rien ma petite célébrité me manquait un peu. Elle apportait pas mal d'avantages. Je savais que je devais tout faire pour accéder à ces réunions, mais ce ne serait pas facile. Slughorn connaissait mon déplorable talent en Potion, il fallait que je trouve un autre moyen de l'impressionner. Ainsi, peut-être que je pourrais voir enfin si Tom Riddle était différent à ces réunions où, dans la pensine de Dumbledore, il semblait être le roi. J'avais l'impression que Tom se dévoilait peut-être plus en compagnie d'un professeur et osait poser les questions qui tiraillaient son esprit démesurément ambitieux.

O

O

O

Ce jour-là, j'avais décidé de faire un saut à la bibliothèque. Je m'en souviens parfaitement. Il faisait déjà sombre, on était en octobre et le château était glacial. L'hiver 1944-1945 avait été particulièrement en avance, particulièrement rude et particulièrement long. J'étais seul et j'avais un devoir très compliqué à rendre au Professeur Dumbledore.

J'étais exténué mais je n'avais pas le choix, j'étais obligé de faire des recherches jusqu'à pas d'heure à la bibliothèque. Comme d'habitude, je m'y étais pris au dernier moment et Hermione n'était pas là pour m'aider à rattraper mon retard.

J'entrai dans la bibliothèque d'un pas lent et vraiment pas motivé. Le sujet du devoir était : est-ce que les transformations d'humains à humains peuvent influencer le conscient de l'homme ? Le Professeur Dumbledore n'était pas toujours un rigolo.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de regarder dans la section 'Métamorphoses' de la bibliothèque, j'allai directement dans la 'Réserve'. J'ouvris doucement la porte et entrai.

Soudain, un feu s'alluma en moi comme un brasier tandis que l'idiote pensée qu'en 1944, les adolescents étaient vraiment bien plus bourrés d'hormones qu'en 1997 me traversait l'esprit ! J'entendais des gens baiser dans la Réserve ! Je tournai les yeux vers la droite et là j'aperçus pour la deuxième fois de ma vie un couple, mais en pleine action cette fois.

Et un couple hétérosexuel…

Je me figeai sur place lorsque je reconnus Gaëa et Tom pris dans l'étreinte la plus brutale qui soit. Tom s'enfonçait en elle par derrière, elle se tenait fortement à une table tandis qu'il la baisait brutalement.

Il avait les yeux bien ouverts et fixés sur la nuque de Gaëa. Elle criait de douleur et de plaisir mêlés, et elle n'arrêtait pas de supplier Tom d'y aller toujours plus fort. Riddle ne faisait pas un bruit, sa respiration était saccadée et une pellicule de sueur recouvrait la base de sa nuque mais il obtempérait avec docilité. Oui, il la baisait de plus en plus brutalement sans aucune douceur.

Je ne pouvais plus bouger, partagé entra la peur qu'on me découvre et le plaisir malsain que je ressentais à voir mon pire ennemi baiser la fille d'un puissant mage noir. Je voyais de mes yeux la domination qu'il exerçait sur elle, elle lui était complètement soumise, peut-être profondément amoureuse.

Moi, tout ce que je voyais, c'était la chemise de Riddle à moitié défaite qui révélait un torse plat et imberbe, parfait, la ligne de sa nuque, son regard impitoyable et sa moue satisfaite à mi-chemin entre la cruauté et l'extase.

Je quittai la Réserve, le souffle court, les mains tremblantes et une trique d'enfer dans mon pantalon.

'Les hormones' me répétais-je 'Ce sont ces putains d'hormones !'

**

* * *

**

TO BE CONTINUED...

Vous avez aimé ? Je l'aime bien moi ce chapitre !

Ca me ferait super plaisir si vous me laissiez une review ! XD :)

Bises à tous !

Je vous adore !

SamaraXX


	5. Chapitre 5

**Titre : **L'Ennemi

**Auteur : **SamaraXX

**Pairings : **HP/TR

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à J.K Rowling mais l'histoire est de moi et moi seule.

**Rating : **M

**Genre : **Romance, Angst

**Spoilers : **Les six premiers tomes.

**Warnings : **Slash, lemons, voyage temporel, POV Harry, langage.

**Attention : **Les dialogues en **gras** sont en fourchelang !

**Note 2 :** Merci à Ishtar pour sa bétalecture !

Voilà, j'ai remis la fic comme il faut à peu près, comme vous le voyez, elle s'appelle désormais "L'Ennemi", parce que l'histoire d'eternité n'a plus trop de rapport maintenant. Pour la précision, l'Ennemi est également le nom d'un poème de Charles Baudelaire :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**5ème chapitre :**

J'étais humilié. Je me sentais vraiment idiot et même sale d'avoir pu me sentir excité à la vue de Tom Riddle et Gaëa Grindelwald baisant dans la Réserve. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rougir à chaque fois que je rencontrais Tom ou Gaëa. Ce que j'avais initialement pris pour du respect envers Gaëa se changea rapidement en un ressentiment fort et amer. Bizarrement, je lui en voulais d'avoir cédé aux avances de Tom Riddle. Je lui en voulais de s'être soumise de cette façon si avilissante, de s'être salie dans un lieu où tout le monde pouvait entrer et d'avoir si foutrement apprécié les coups de butoir de Riddle. Un goût de bile me remontait à la gorge à chaque fois que je repensais à leurs corps se culbutant sadiquement et sans aucune retenue.

Je n'avais jamais ressenti une honte aussi forte. La haine que je ressentais envers Riddle était si forte qu'elle occultait toute pensée joyeuse. Seul Kaeso parvenait encore à me faire rire, mais ce rire si chèrement gagné s'éteignait rapidement lorsque l'image de l'étreinte de Tom et Gaëa se rappelait à mon bon souvenir. Comment avais-je pu ressentir du désir pour le meurtrier de mes parents ? Certes, il n'avait pas encore une tête de serpent albinos, mais ce n'en était pas moins un meurtrier, une pourriture sans cœur et qui projetait d'écarteler son âme. Il avait détruit ma vie, je voulais le tuer et lui faire payer ma vie de misère et pourtant, un jour, je me retrouvais seul comme un idiot à être excité par lui ? Cette idée m'était intolérable. Je ne supportais pas d'avoir pu tomber si bas, d'avoir pu laisser mes hormones parler à ma place. Ce n'était pas parce que j'étais puceau et particulièrement excité que j'avais le droit de bander sur l'image de mon pire ennemi. C'était dégradant, sale, dégoûtant. J'avais honte.

Je restais de longs moments prostré dans le dortoir des septième années, les Serpentards se firent un peu de souci mais seuls Manius et Kaeso avaient le courage de venir me voir et de me demander ce qui n'allait pas. Tiberius, lui, restait dans l'ombre. Je le contemplais parfois lorsqu'il faisait ses devoirs et je regrettais souvent qu'il n'ait pas plus confiance en moi. Mais il n'était pas ma préoccupation première. Seule la haine que j'entretenais vis à vis de Tom m'incitait à me montrer, à _lui _faire face, allant même jusqu'à supporter de suivre les cours à côté de lui, et de respirer l'odeur de son parfum écœurant.

XXXXXX

Une grande agitation régnait dans la salle commune des Serpentards, ce jour-là. Un peu étonné de ce remue-ménage inhabituel chez les Serpentards, je décidai de m'approcher de la foule qui s'extasiait devant le panneau d'information. J'appris que l'attrapeur des Serpentards, Léandre Ravens, s'était blessé durant un entraînement et était dans l'incapacité de reprendre le Quidditch jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres devant cette annonce : comme les autres élèves qui chahutaient, je rêvais de prendre la place de Léandre Ravens. Je ressentis tout de même un nœud à l'estomac en prenant en compte que je jouerais dans l'équipe tant haïe de mes années en tant que Gryffondor, mais rien n'était plus fort que l'appel du vol.

Je me fichais de servir ces fichus serpents, je savais à présent que tous n'étaient pas vils, bien que Tom Riddle soit sans aucun doute le sorcier le plus détestable de la planète. J'aimais beaucoup Manius et Kaeso – et même Tiberius malgré ses airs renfrognés. Ils n'étaient pas imbuvables comme ce que j'avais pu un jour le croire, ils étaient simplement des Serpentards, des êtres un peu à part. Et puis, je ne devais plus me confronter sans arrêt à mon ancienne opinion d'eux ou je ne pourrais jamais me sentir à l'aise en 1944. Voler était la plus belle chose que m'avait offert le monde sorcier, c'était ma liberté à moi, mon exutoire, le plus grand plaisir que j'avais pu expérimenté. Et si voler était un délice, la victoire l'était encore plus, et qu'importe que je fusse à Serpentard, je ferais gagner mon équipe.

Je vis que les inscriptions devaient se faire auprès du capitaine de l'équipe. Je demandai à un deuxième année qui était le capitaine et celui-ci me regarda comme si j'étais un être particulièrement arriéré, ouvrit sa bouche sur des dents jaunes et sales et me siffla au visage : "Tiberius Avery, bien sûr !" puis il se détourna avec un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de moi. J'haussai les épaules et lançai un regard furtif à Tiberius qui, imperméable aux incessantes questions des autres Serpentards, finissait son devoir de potion. Il paraissait si studieux qu'il était difficile de l'imaginer en tenue de Quidditch. Je soufflai en me rendant compte que convaincre Tiberius de me prendre dans son équipe ne serait pas si simple, il ne semblait pas beaucoup m'aimer.

Il fallait absolument que je me montre au meilleur de ma forme, mais cela faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas joué au Quidditch, il fallait absolument que je m'entraîne pour pouvoir passer les sélections en toute sérénité. J'aperçus Tiberius quitter la salle commune et je devinai qu'il allait sûrement rechercher le calme dans notre dortoir. J'attendis quelques secondes avant de le suivre, ne voulant pas que les autres élèves s'aperçoivent que je suivais Tiberius.

J'entrai dans mon dortoir et le vis, étalé sur son lit, la mine soucieuse. Lorsqu'il m'entendit, il leva rapidement les yeux vers moi avec un air d'espoir mais celui-ci s'effaça rapidement pour laisser place à un air irrité et sombre.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?" me demanda-t-il sèchement.

"Bah… C'est mon dortoir aussi, tu sais" répondis-je avec un petit sourire moqueur.

Il souffla et se rallongea sur son lit.

"Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?"

"Je ne savais pas que tu étais le capitaine de l'équipe" dis-je assez abruptement.

"Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?" lança Tiberius sans même me regarder.

"J'aime beaucoup le Quidditch" répondis-je posément avant de m'asseoir sur mon propre lit.

"Oh… L'amnésique aurait-il de soudains souvenirs de son passé ?"

"Tout comme la magie, le Quidditch a toujours fait partie de moi… Je me demandais simplement pourquoi personne ne m'avait dit que tu étais le capitaine…" soufflais-je, gêné malgré moi.

"Tu ne l'as peut-être pas remarqué, Potter, mais ta venue à Poudlard ne nous a pas enchantés des masses, alors personne n'a eu envie de t'en parler, tout simplement."

Je baissai les yeux, particulièrement blessé des paroles de Tiberius. Kaeso semblait bien m'aimer, lui…

"Manius et Kaeso sont sympas avec moi" répondis-je comme pour me défendre.

"Manius est gentil avec tout le monde, et Kaeso… Bah Kaeso c'est Kaeso quoi."

"C'est-à-dire ?"

"Laisse tomber, Potter, ça fait moins de deux mois que tu es là, tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que je veux dire… Alors tu veux que je t'inscrive pour les sélections ?" fit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Il s'assit sur son lit et m'observa directement dans les yeux.

"Parce que tu sais, je doute que tu sois un grand joueur de Quidditch"

"Détrompe-toi !" m'exclamai-je "Je suis même le meilleur de cette école, et je vais te le montrer : après m'avoir vu jouer tu ne pourras que me supplier de me prendre dans ton équipe"

J'avais maintenant la rage de lui montrer que j'étais doué, très doué. Je voulais voir ses yeux s'allumer de respect pour moi, et je me fis la promesse de devenir le meilleur attrapeur de Poudlard. J'avais déjà réussi cela en 1997, pourquoi serait-ce plus dur en 1944 ?

XXXXXX

Fin octobre, il ne pleuvait pas mais le vent était glacial. Le terrain de Quidditch n'était pas aussi bien éclairé qu'en pleine journée mais la luminosité était suffisante pour un premier entraînement. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps pour me remettre à niveau, le premier match contre Poufsouffle était en novembre et les sélections se feraient très bientôt. Je n'avais pas de temps à perdre. Je commençai par voler sur toute la surface du terrain et débordant même au-dessus de la forêt interdite. Je volais sur un vulgaire balai de l'école, une antiquité : un Astéroïde X265, un balai qui était en 1997 une très belle et rare pièce de collection. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de voler à une vitesse si basse, il freinait mal et était imprécis dans les virages. Lorsque je prenais trop d'altitude, il se mettait à trembler entre mes cuisses. C'était un vieux balai de Poudlard et cela n'avait rien à voir avec mon Eclair de Feu, mais je n'avais que ça et la sensation de voler, elle, ne changeait pas. Un bonheur sans nom envahit mon cœur et je commençai à faire des mouvements complexes dans l'air, accomplissant plusieurs figures de haut niveau dont un looping arrière renversé et une feinte de Wronsky avec remontée en flèche. Ravi de moi, j'atterris, décidant que j'en avais assez fait pour un premier entraînement, et projetant de m'entraîner avec un vif d'or le soir prochain…

J'allai récupérer mon écharpe et ma cape dans les gradins et me figeai lorsque je vis une silhouette assise près de mes affaires. Des vêtements noirs, un sourire sombre, des yeux hantés, il n'y avait pas de doute, c'était Tom Riddle. Le sentiment qui m'habitait à chaque fois que je le croisais revint en moi et je répugnai à penser qu'il ait pu me regarder voler : j'étais loin d'être aussi bon qu'en 1997. Peu importe, je refusai de me démonter, j'avançai résolument vers lui et pris mes affaires sans même le regarder.

"Très intéressante cette petite séance de vol, tu nous avais caché que tu étais si doué"

Mes joues prirent une teinte rosée, et je remerciai le ciel de lui tourner le dos à ce moment-là. Je me calmai et le regardai.

"Comme je ne savais pas que Tiberius était capitaine" dis-je, j'avais vraiment du mal à avaler la pilule. Il fallait dire que plus d'un mois s'était passé depuis mon arrivée et que j'avais eu l'espoir de croire qu'on m'avait plus ou moins accepté.

"Il l'est ?" fit Riddle, franchement surpris.

Je le regardai d'un air ahuri.

"Tu ne le savais pas ?"

Tom haussa les épaules.

"Moi et le Quidditch, ça n'a jamais été très fusionnel" répondit-il.

"Oui mais quand même !" m'exclamai-je, presque outré "C'est le capitaine de ta maison, il est dans ta classe et on peut même dire qu'il est un de tes amis, et…"

"Un ami ? Non, on ne peut pas dire cela…" fit-il.

Je gardai le silence, la petite moue qu'il arborait me rappelait celle qu'il avait eu en baisant Gaëa, et toute la haine que j'avais envers lui remonta d'un seul coup. Riddle dut remarquer mon changement d'attitude car il eut un sourire moqueur.

"Je suis venu te féliciter parce que même si je n'aime pas vraiment le Quidditch, je tiens à l'honneur de ma maison et je pense que tu es un bon joueur… J'en parlerai à Tiberius"

"Je n'ai pas besoin d'être pistonné !" sifflai-je, furieux "Et puis je croyais que vous n'étiez pas amis !"

Riddle esquissa un sourire en coin et s'en alla sans même une explication. Je le regardai longuement rentrer vers le château sous la lumière du soleil déclinant.

XXXXXX

'Je le hais, je le hais, je le hais !' pensai-je en essayant de m'endormir. Je me retournai dans mon lit plusieurs fois, puis, en soupirant, je me résignai à passer une nuit blanche pleine de questions et de doutes. J'écartai un petit peu mon rideau et contemplai mon dortoir silencieux. J'entendais un des garçons ronfler mais les lits de Riddle, Tiberius et Kaeso étaient silencieux. En face de mon lit, des jambes emmêlées sortaient du rideau du lit, Chris et Loïs avaient sûrement décidé de dormir ensemble. D'ailleurs, ils ne semblaient pas si endormis. Un peu honteux d'avoir découvert leurs ébats, je rabattis le rideau et les oubliai rapidement, ils avaient dû lancer un sort d'insonorisation.

J'ouvris l'autre pan du rideau de mon lit et m'apaisai grâce à la vue de la fenêtre haut sur le mur qui donnait sur le lac noir. Des petites bestioles dont je ne connaissais pas le nom me regardaient de leurs yeux globuleux. Je contemplai durant un long moment le ballet des poissons derrière la fenêtre, essayant d'oublier la douleur qui m'étreignait le cœur. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de parler à Kaeso depuis ma dernière altercation avec Tiberius : j'essayais d'éviter sa présence au maximum afin de ne pas avoir l'air de m'incruster. Je me sentais vraiment seul maintenant : Tiberius dardait sur moi des regards à la fois moqueurs et curieux, Riddle ne m'adressait plus du tout la parole, Chris et Loïs n'avaient jamais réellement fait attention à moi, et Manius et Kaeso me parlaient de temps en temps bien qu'ils fussent déconcertés par mon attitude. Déjà que j'avais été longuement désagréable avec tout le monde lorsque la honte d'avoir été excité par Tom Riddle m'avait tellement étouffée que je m'étais renfermé sur moi-même, à présent je semblais distant, presque froid. Je les comprenais mais tout se mélangeait en moi. La haine et la honte étaient encore profondément inscrites en moi, mais la discussion avortée que Riddle et moi avions eue m'avait un peu bouleversé.

Tous mes sentiments contradictoires, je l'en rendais responsable. A l'écoute de sa respiration calme et apaisée, j'avais envie de le tuer, de l'étriper, de l'éviscérer. Mais quoi ? Je ne pouvais pas le tuer comme ça, je devais déjà intégrer le Club de Slug et voir où il en était dans ses projets. Je ne savais pas moi-même pourquoi je voulais savoir cela, pourquoi je ne me contentais pas de tuer Riddle et puis basta. Mais quelque chose m'empêchait de le faire tout de suite, je voulais connaître les faiblesses mon ennemi car même si elles me seraient inutiles en 1944, elles seraient particulièrement bénéfiques dans le futur. Bien sûr, je savais que je ne pouvais pas rentrer tant que Nagini ne l'avait pas décidé, alors je me disais que j'allais peut-être devoir rester à cette époque toute ma vie, que je grandirais avec elle. Cette idée me terrorisait, il m'était impossible de vivre ainsi, j'en deviendrais fou. J'avais vraiment envie que Nagini fasse son apparition et m'emmène avec elle dans le futur parce que le passé était décidément trop bizarre mais elle ne vint pas. Evidemment.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, je trouvai enfin le sommeil en me disant qu'il y avait quand même ma grand-mère en 1944 et qu'elle n'avait pas eu une vie facile non plus.

XXXXXX

Les cheveux décoiffés, l'œil grivois, Chris se leva de son lit. Je le regardai bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et se retourner vers Loïs pour l'embrasser passionnément ; celui-ci essaya de l'attirer dans son lit mais Chris eut un sourire et se dégagea.

Je me dirigeai vers le lit de Kaeso et tirai légèrement les rideaux de peur de déranger l'occupant, mais le lit était vide. Je regardai Chris et Loïs se chamailler gentiment. Je remarquai soudainement qu'il n'y avait plus que Chris, Loïs et moi dans le dortoir.

"Heu… Vous savez où est Kaeso ?" demandai-je, un peu intimidé. Je ne parlais jamais à ces deux-là.

Chris arrêta de chatouiller Loïs et me regarda légèrement surpris.

"J'imagine qu'ils sont tous dans la Grande Salle" fit-il.

"Ah, euh… merci" répondis-je.

"De rien, Harry" fit Chris d'un air un peu soucieux.

Je quittai le dortoir et me dirigeai vers la Grande Salle d'un pas rapide. Lorsque j'entrai, je vis Kaeso assis à côté de Marcia et je compris qu'il commençait sa parade amoureuse. Depuis le temps qu'il me disait être intéressé par elle. Je m'assis alors près de Manius.

"Ça va Harry ?" me demanda-t-il.

"Oui, et toi ?"

"Ça va bien…" répondit-il en haussant les épaules "Je te sers des pancakes ?"

"S'il te plaît."

Je vis du coin de l'œil Gaëa déposer un baiser sur la ligne de la mâchoire de Riddle et je me demandai comment elle faisait pour paraître si heureuse alors qu'elle se faisait violemment pilonner lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. A mes yeux, cette fille était soit folle soit sado-maso, ce qui revenait un peu au même.

"Heu… Manius ?"

"Oui ?" fit-il.

"Il faudra que je vous parle à Kaeso et toi, j'aimerais vous demander un truc."

Manius fut sûrement surpris mais n'en fit rien paraître : il me sourit chaleureusement et acquiesça.

"C'est d'accord, mais je pense que tu devras attendre midi, je crois que Kaeso va faire un tour dans le parc avant les cours."

"Pas de problème" répondis-je.

A midi, Manius et moi nous dirigeâmes vers Kaeso et Marcia qui étaient tranquillement installés sur le banc d'une cour intérieure.

"Salut, Kaeso, Marcia" fis-je en les regardant dans les yeux.

"Salut Harry" répondit Kaeso.

"Harry voudrait nous parler, tu pourrais nous laisser deux minutes Marcia, c'est pas contre toi, hein ? C'est juste que ça ne te concerne sûrement pas…" dit Manius avec un sourire d'excuse.

Marcia fit semblant d'être offensée, puis elle esquissa un sourire, déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son petit ami et s'en alla. On s'installa sur le banc et les deux amis me regardèrent avec curiosité.

"Voilà, ne vous inquiétez pas, je veux juste vous parler et vous allez sûrement me prendre pour un idiot mais, en fait, je voulais juste vous demander si je ne vous faisais pas chier, tout simplement."

Kaeso et Manius parurent surpris.

"Quoi ?" s'écria Kaeso.

"Oui, bon je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre de demander ça comme ça, mais Tiberius m'a parlé et…"

"Oui ?"

"Disons qu'il m'a donné l'impression d'être un peu l'intrus chez les Serpentards et je me demandais, simplement, pourquoi vous m'acceptiez avec vous" dis-je les yeux baissés.

Kaeso eut un sourire amusé et passa un bras autour de mes épaules.

"Hé, Harry ! Ne me dis pas que tu déprimes ? Qu'est-ce que tu nous fais, là ? Serais-tu sentimental ?" fit-il avec un rire.

J'eus un sourire en coin.

"Non mais vous comprenez, Tiberius ne semble pas m'apprécier…"

"Oh, mais Tiberius est toujours comme ça, faut vraiment pas que tu te prennes la tête avec lui, il n'est pas quelqu'un de très sociable, un peu comme Tom… Il essayait de te faire peur, c'est tout… Personnellement, Manius et moi on t'a tout de suite beaucoup aimé mais Tiberius n'arrêtait pas de nous rabâcher que c'était bizarre que tu sois arrivé comme ça et blablabla mais nous on s'en fichait… Franchement, on te trouve super sympa même si on se demandait ce que t'avais dernièrement."

Harry haussa les épaules.

"Je ne sais pas, j'ai du mal avec Tom, Tiberius et pis c'est peut-être un peu de nostalgie"

"Les souvenirs qui reviennent ?" demanda Manius.

"Peut-être, je sais pas. Je ne me sentais pas à ma place" répondis-je sincèrement.

"T'inquiète pas Harry, t'as parfaitement ta place à Serpentard !"

Cela aurait été une insulte à mes yeux quelque temps auparavant mais ce jour-là, je le pris comme un compliment et eut un sourire rayonnant.

"Merci les mecs" fis-je.

"De rien, mais à présent finies les cachotteries et tu vas devoir être sincère ! Quand est-ce que tu comptais nous dire que tu voulais rentrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch ?" s'exclama Kaeso avec un énorme sourire.

"Qui vous l'a dit ?" demandai-je.

"Tom qui l'a dit à Tiberius qui nous l'a dit" expliqua Manius.

J'eus un léger sourire.

"Bah, ouais, c'est vrai, je veux être attrapeur"

"C'est cool, moi je suis poursuiveur !" fit Kaeso "Tu as un balai ?"

"Non, j'utilise un Astéroïde X265 de l'école."

Kaeso me lança un regard surpris puis éclata de rire.

"NON ! Tu te fous de moi ?"

"Non, non, je te jure, je n'ai que ça…" minaudai-je tristement.

"T'inquiète pas, Harry, si t'es pris je t'achète un Comète 25 ! Tu le mérites bien !"

Harry voulut répliquer mais Kaeso le coupa.

"Ce qu'un Mulciber veut, il l'a."

XXXXXX

Le balai que Kaeso m'avait prêté vibrait dans ma main : tout comme moi, il semblait pressé de décoller. C'était un Comète 25, le même balai qu'il voulait m'offrir si je réussissais à rentrer dans l'équipe. Il ne valait pas mon Eclair de Feu mais c'était bien mieux que le balai de Poudlard. Je lançai un regard à Tiberius et attendit patiemment qu'il me dise de faire ma prestation. La sélection se présentait en deux parties, la première consistait à faire des exercices de haut niveau, ces figures étaient très utiles pour un attrapeur puisqu'il était la proie principale des batteurs, la deuxième partie était une chasse au vif d'or entre tous les Serpentards qui postulaient pour devenir attrapeur.

Inutile de dire que le premier à attraper le vif d'or aurait un avantage non négligeable. En regardant les autres attrapeurs potentiels faire leurs prestations, je m'aperçus qu'ils étaient presque tous très doués mais j'avais un avantage que les autres ne possédaient pas : l'expérience. Et puis, jadis, j'avais eu un adversaire encore plus horribles que ceux-là, Draco Malfoy, et mine de rien ce sale fils à papa m'avait fait progressé malgré lui.

Tiberius siffla et ce fut à moi de me présenter au milieu du terrain. Je pouvais distinguer la curiosité dans ses yeux noirs. Essayant d'ignorer les quelques curieux qui étaient venus admirer les prestations des Serpentards, je décollai et commençai mes enchaînements de vols tous plus complexes les uns que les autres. Le balai de Kaeso était résolument meilleur que l'Astéroïde, j'étais déchaîné et mon vol s'en ressentait. Mon style n'avait rien à voir avec celui, précis et efficace, des autres candidats ; le mien était violent, fougueux et imprévisible… Mon côté Gryffondor revenait en force lorsque je volais.

J'atterris et fus un peu déçu que les spectateurs n'applaudissent pas alors qu'ils l'avaient fait pour tous les autres. Désespéré, je me tournai vers Tiberius qui paraissait choqué. Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur.

"Tu vois, je te l'avais dit, je ne suis pas si nul en Quidditch, je sais reconnaître un bon joueur quand j'en vois un" dit Riddle d'un ton suffisant en venant s'asseoir près de Tiberius dans les gradins. Celui-ci fit voler ses feuilles qu'il avait pris le soin d'annoter.

"Où est-ce que tu as appris ça ?" demanda Tiberius d'une voix d'outre-tombe sans même regarder Tom qui dardait sur Harry un regard malicieux.

"Quoi ?" fis-je, interloqué.

De quoi me parlait-il ? Où j'avais appris le vol ? A Poudlard comme tout le monde, mais comment lui dire ça ? J'étais censé être amnésique et nouveau à l'école.

"Heu… Je… J'en sais rien, je sais voler c'est tout"

Tiberius secoua la tête d'un air agacé.

"Non ! Je ne te parle pas de ça mais de tes putains de figures ! C'est quoi le truc que tu nous as fait, là ? C'était une genre de feinte, on a tous cru que tu allais t'exploser par terre pis tu t'es retrouvé là devant nous ! Merde, qui t'a appris ça ?"

Tiberius était maintenant devant moi, les yeux écarquillés, la moue implorante.

"Je ne m'en souviens pas" murmurai-je, soufflé. J'avais réussi à impressionner Tiberius ! J'aurais pu danser sur le terrain de Quidditch si Riddle n'était pas présentement en train de me regarder.

Tiberius passa une main dans ses cheveux.

"Incroyable" dit-il mais d'une voix si basse que je dus tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre "Les autres, vous pouvez partir, je suis désolé mais j'ai trouvé mon nouvel attrapeur… Bienvenue dans l'équipe, Harry !" lança-t-il avec un sourire.

Content de moi et du fait que Tiberius soit impressionné par ma prestation, je lui rendis un sourire encore plus grand et le remerciai. Lorsque je passai devant Riddle, il me lança un regard impénétrable accompagné d'un sourire en coin mais détourna les yeux lorsque Gaëa vint lui parler. Ravi d'avoir été choisi, je retournai au château, guilleret, indifférent aux exclamations jalouses des autres postulants.

"Félicitations !" fit une voix dans mon dos.

Je me retournai et vis Amelia, ma grand-mère, qui me souriait.

"Merci" répondis-je.

"Y a pas de doute, t'es vraiment un Potter" dit-elle avant de suivre ses amis qui s'en allaient faire une balade près du lac. Dans le lot, j'aperçus un blond à la cravate rouge et or, était-ce Harold Bennett ? Le beau-père de mon père ? Celui qui l'avait élevé ?

Epuisé physiquement autant que moralement, je décidai de m'occuper de cela plus tard, préférant simplement apprécier pour le moment l'immense plaisir qui m'habitait.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 

Beaucoup de Quidditch dans ce chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez aimé !

Bises,

Je vous aime !

SamaraXX


End file.
